


Eleven's New Friend

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brenner has a son, F/M, Underage Sex, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jordan's birthday had passed without fanfare. Brenner had seen the way he looked at Eleven, so he figured he owed his son a gift.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 377
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say, my brain can be weird. Enjoy?

Jordan Brenner was enjoying his life, working with his dad in Hawkins. The 14 year old was currently walking down the hallway to receive a late birthday present. Dr. Brenner had been busy, but had come up with a good reward for his son.

Eleven needed to be punished and his son needed to be rewarded, so he might as well kill two birds with one stone. Nothing bad would happen, considering Eleven was infertile. He had made sure of that.

“Eleven, from now on you will do as Jordan says, no matter what. The only one above him is me, am I understood?” Brenner asked with a slight threatening tone. She would never disobey him, but he did care for his son somewhat, better safe than sorry.

“Yes Papa.” Eleven said, somewhat scared about what would be happening now. Jordan usually was at his dad’s side, so she saw him a lot. Sometimes he would look sad when he saw her, but other times he would have a weird look on his face that scared her.

“Have fun, my son.” Brenner told Jordan, already turning to leave. “Thank you father.” Jordan replied, walking towards Eleven.

“Hey, I’ve been waiting to have some alone time with you.” Jordan said, sitting on the bed next to Eleven. He had gained an attraction to her recently, so he was very pleased with his father for giving him the gift.

“Whatever happens, just make sure to relax. It will feel good for you too.” Before Eleven could even react, Jordan leaned forward to kiss her. Eleven could feel his tongue pushing into her mouth. After nearly a minute of making out, Jordan pulled back with a string of saliva forming between their lips. Both of them were panting, and Eleven could feel something. She didn’t know what it was.

“Take off your clothes, I want to see you naked.” Jordan demanded. Eleven was reluctant, but did as she was told. She would be punished if she disobeyed. Before long she was standing beside her bed, completely naked.

“You look so pretty.” Jordan said, staring intently at her naked body. Eleven had heard that word before, it was a good word right? Jordan was saying nice things about her, she wasn’t used to that.

“You can sit back down now if you want to.” Jordan said. He really did like her, she seems so innocent. That wouldn’t be the case for long, but he didn’t want to hurt her too bad. It was hard being the only one his age around here, so he was excited to get some alone time with her.

Jordan took his clothes off as well, then went to sit behind Eleven. She was confused why he would be behind her, then she felt his hands on her chest. She gasped in surprise, not expecting that at all.

“I wanna make you feel good. Just remember to relax.” Jordan whispered in her ear while he continued playing with her breast. They were practically non-existent, but it was still his first time touching a girl. He was already getting hard.

“Feel good?” Eleven slightly moaned out. That feeling from before was back, but it was getting stronger. She didn’t know what was going on, and it both excited and scared her.

“Yeah, you definitely deserve to feel good after all the crap my dad puts you through.” Jordan said, thinking about what his dad does to Eleven makes him slightly angry so he shoves those thoughts out of his head. His right hand glides down her stomach, until his fingers rest on her pussy. Putting a finger inside causes Eleven to gasp loudly.

“Wha-?” Eleven cuts herself off when he starts moving his finger inside her. It feels really strange, but good? Eleven had never been good with words, all she knew was that she was feeling something strange and good.

“Yeah that’s right, just relax and enjoy yourself.” Jordan whispered huskily in her ear, moving his other hand to her clit while he inserted a second finger inside her. Eleven moaned loudly, instinctively starting to grope her boobs. That strange feeling somehow got even stronger, and it felt like she had to pee or something.

“I-pee!” Eleven barely managed to get out, she wanted Jordan to slow down but at the same time keep going. It was driving her mad.

“It’s not pee, you’re cumming. It’s normal, just gotta relax.” Jordan said through gritted teeth. Hearing her moan like this was such a turn on, he couldn’t wait to fuck her.

“ Huh, huh, huh! Uhnn!” Eleven moaned out, thrusting herself on his fingers. Once he added a third finger, that strange feeling inside her exploded, causing her to almost scream with pleasure.

Jordan swore he almost came just hearing her go through such pleasure. It was one of the most incredible things he had ever heard in his young life. Finally Eleven began to calm down from her orgasm, falling back against his chest.

“See, didn’t that feel good?” Jordan asked, already imagining what it would be like to go all the way with her. He figured she needed a break though, so he was content to wait for a few minutes.

“Good…” Eleven managed to say, still panting from the incredible feeling Jordan gave her. She thought something bad would happen when Papa came in, but she never imagined this is what she had to look forward to.

“I’ll give you a minute or two, then we can continue. If you thought that was good, just wait till we get to the main part.” Jordan said, already anticipating feeling Eleven’s pussy wrapped around his dick. He wanted her to feel good though, so he wouldn’t jump the gun.

“More?” Eleven asked. She didn’t think there was anything better than what she just experienced, but she trusted Jordan. He was different from Papa, and made her feel different. A good different, she felt safe with him.

“Yeah, all sorts of stuff. I promise it’ll be awesome.” Jordan assured her. They were sitting next to each other now, still completely naked.

“Promise?” Eleven asked, not having heard that word before.

“Uh, yeah. A promise is like a vow, something you can’t break. Friends make promises.” Jordan explained to her. He forgot she didn’t know too much, since she was technically a test subject. The thought made him sad.

“Friends?” Eleven tilted her head. Promise sounded nice, but what was this “friends” thing Jordan mentioned. Something to do with people?

“Yeah, a friend is someone you feel close to. Someone you can hang out with and talk to. Someone you feel safe with.” Jordan tried to explain. It’s not like he ever had any friends himself, stuck in labs with his father his whole life.

“Are we… friends?” Eleven asked. It sounded nice, and Jordan made her feel safe. He talked to her like a person, made her feel special like nobody else has.

“Yeah, if-if you want to be.” Jordan stuttered, suddenly struck by her pure innocence. She really didn’t know anything outside these walls. He would make sure to teach her things, assuming father keeps letting him have alone time with her.

“Yes, friends.” Eleven smiled at him, setting his heart a flutter. She never felt like this with anyone else in the lab, she wished it could just be the two of them forever.

“Okay, well do you want to continue?” Jordan smiled back, feeling truly happy and lucky to have been given this opportunity. She nodded, so he laid her down on her back and positioned his cock at her entrance.

“It might hurt at first, but it should feel good soon okay?” Jordan told her, seriously worried about hurting her. He’d never done this with anyone, although he had done his research. She looked a little scared at that, but still nodded her head, giving him the green light.

He slowly started pushing in, until he felt what was probably her hymen. Eleven winced a bit, but otherwise seemed fine. Jordan figured he should just go for it, get it over with. So he pushed past the barrier.

“Ah!” Eleven cried out, feeling some pain. It wasn’t as bad as she was expecting, it was even slowly going away.

“Crap, are you okay? Should I pull out?” Jordan honestly felt like he would explode from the pleasure, but he wanted Eleven to feel good too. He wouldn’t go any further if she didn’t want to, but he would be a bit disappointed.

“No. Stay.” Eleven told him, the pain was already going away. That strange good feeling was coming back, and she wanted to feel more of it.

“Okay, I’m gonna start moving now.” Jordan gritted his teeth, it felt so good he was surprised he hadn’t cum yet. He started slowly thrusting back and forth, and Eleven started moaning beneath him. The sight of it almost pushed him over the edge, but he was able to restrain himself.

“Uh! Uh! Uhnn!” Eleven cried out as she pushed herself back to him, trying to feel as much of him as she could. This was way better than before, she felt like she was floating. She could feel that strange sensation building, leading to something. She didn’t know what, only that it felt so good.

“Fuck, this feels so good!” Jordan gasped, feeling pleasure like he had never known. He could feel it, he was about to hit his limit. Before he could warn her, he came as hard as he could inside her, groaning loudly from the intense pleasure.

Feeling Jordan release something in her pushed her over the edge. Eleven screamed as she came harder than ever before, arching her back from the intensity. Suddenly the lights started flickering, her powers going haywire from the intense feelings.

Jordan fell on top of her, the both of them exhausted from their intense orgasm. Jordan hadn’t even noticed the lights flickering, he swore he must have blacked out for a second. Once he recovered slightly, he rolled off of her, onto his side.

“That... was… incredible.” Jordan panted, still a little high from the intense pleasure he had felt. He looked over at her and noticed her nose was bleeding.

“You’re bleeding.” He pointed out, not too concerned since it happened all the time. Although he doesn’t know when she used her powers, since those were the causes of her nosebleeds.

“Fine.” Eleven wiped the blood from her nose, still reeling from the experience. She had never, ever, felt anything like that in her entire life. She didn’t know what it was they did, although she was glad it was with Jordan.

They laid there for a while, calming down from the rush. Eventually Jordan suggested they put their clothes back on. Once they were situated on the bed, laying side by side, they were silent for a while.

“That was amazing, I’m glad I got to do that with you.” Jordan really meant that. He had never felt this happy before, he never wanted to leave her side.

“Me too.” Eleven said, looking over and smiling at him. Jordan was really good, she didn’t want him to ever leave.

“You know, I was thinking about giving you a nickname. Something only I could call you, it would be special. If you want one?” Jordan asked. Calling her Eleven felt weird now, he wanted to call her something more normal, human.

“Okay.” Eleven sighed, still a little tired. She didn’t know how long it had been, and honestly she didn’t care. She wished she could see Jordan every day, just to spend time with him. 

“Okay, how about El? Short for Eleven?” Jordan asked, afraid it was too lazy. He was never good coming up with names like this, that’s why any pets he had were given normal human names.

“El…” Eleven considered it, and smiled at him nodding her head. She liked her nickname, and Jordan was the only one who could call her that.

“Cool, and you can call me Jay, short for Jordan.” He was pretty happy with himself right now, he felt closer to El now.

“Jay.” Eleven smiled at him, liking that name as well. She had never felt this happy with anyone before, it was incredible. Suddenly the door opened, and Papa stood there waiting for his son.

“It’s time for bed you two, you may see each other again tomorrow.” Brenner said, watching his son interact with Eleven. He had been watching them the entire time, through a security camera. Eleven’s powers had seemed to grow stronger when she was having sex with Jordan, so therefore he would continue to let them see each other. Perhaps Eleven’s powers would grow from this, only time would tell.

“Okay father. Bye, see you tomorrow.” Jordan said, not using her nickname. He didn’t want father to know about that, it was special.

“Bye Jordan.” El said, looking sad at the prospect of him leaving. They both stood up, Jordan hugging her goodbye, then he left with Papa. Eleven was sad to see him go, but Papa said they would see each other again. So with that pleasant thought, she laid back down to go to sleep.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Father asked. Jordan considered everything that had happened, remembering what it was like to become one with El.

“I did father, thank you for the birthday gift.” Jordan smiled at him, already anticipating seeing El again. Excited about the things they could talk about, he went to bed feeling blissful and at peace, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could continue, it depends on how I'm feeling to be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue this story, although I won't have any sort of schedule. I'll write stuff as they come along, that way I know what I wrote is the best it can be.

Jordan was anxious as he nearly ran towards El’s room. Apparently something happened earlier, during one of the tests. Father had told him to stay in his room, so he had just been doodling when he noticed the increased activity outside his room.

He arrived just in time to see father carrying a near lifeless El into her room. The sight of her like that nearly floored him, it was so unexpected. He’d never seen her like this, and it scared him half to death.

“What happened?!” Jordan nearly yelled at him, walking into the room while he placed Eleven on her bed.

“She refused to kill a cat, and did not take kindly to the Dark Room.” Brenner said, almost proudly. Eleven had indeed grown stronger, not by much, but it was noticeable. It had been a good idea to let them see each other after all.

“Will she be alright?” Jordan asked, worried for her health. It looked like blood came out of her ears, she looked to be in a bad state. It had never been this bad when she used her powers.

“She will be fine, she just needs rest. You may stay here until curfew.” Brenner said, already walking out of the room. With any luck Eleven would continue to grow wonderfully, all thanks to his son.

“Thank you father.” Jordan barely got out, grabbing a chair to sit by her side. He looked to her face, it looked like she was just sleeping. He used his sleeve to wipe away as much of the blood as he could, conveniently wearing a red hoodie.

“Please be okay.” Jordan whispered shakily. The thought of anything bad happening to El hurt him. He couldn’t even think about what would happen if she died, the thought almost bringing him to tears.

It had only been a week since that special event that he would never forget. Whenever they were alone they would talk, although it was mainly him doing all the talking. Teaching her new words, some sexual terms as well. He wanted her to know as much as possible, so she could tell him if she wanted something specific or not.

They had only done it 2 more times since then, he made sure to prepare her so she would always feel good. Sometimes Jordan wished things were different, that they could go outside. Enjoying a walk through the woods, maybe have a picnic.

“Jay?” Jordan looked down to see El looking up at him, although she still looked exhausted. He had gotten lost in thought, he should have been paying attention to her.

“Hey El, how are you feeling?” Jordan whispered softly to her, holding her hand in both of his. It looked like she was doing better, although still tired.

“Fine. Just tired.” El told him, looking up and seeing that he was close to crying. She had never seen him upset before, what happened? “Sad?” she asked him, hoping to make him feel better.

“Oh no, just happy that you’re okay. I was worried about you.” Jordan told her, finally letting some of his tears out. He had tried to be strong, but seeing her open her eyes and speak to him was just too much for his frayed nerves. Today has been a whirlwind of emotions, and it was only 4:00.

“Happy tears?” El smiled up at him, feeling safe and warm with Jordan by her side. She still wasn’t good with her words, but he was helping her. Always so patient and kind.

“Yeah, happy tears.” Jordan smiled back, leaning down to kiss her forehead. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, to see her awake and active. He still couldn’t get the image of her almost lifeless body being carried by father out of his mind. He’d probably have some nightmares tonight, but as long as she was okay he could deal with it.

“Cuddle?” Eleven asked him, wanting to be close to him. She found over the week she liked just being with Jordan. Cuddling was one of her favorite activities, along with sex. She was glad he was teaching her these words and what they meant, it made her feel smarter.

Jordan just smiled at her, moving to lay down next to El. The sex was amazing, but it was really nice to just be with her, enjoy the silence.

As they lay there, he thought about what happened today. He had been having certain thoughts lately, and today only reinforced those thoughts. Jordan wished they could just leave, not having to deal with his father or the labs anymore. There was no way they could hide from his father though, he had funding from the government. They would be found eventually, only they might never be able to see each other again.

Eleven could tell something was bothering Jordan, so she brought her hand to his cheek. Once she got his attention, she leaned in to kiss him. She hadn’t known what to do whenever they kissed, but over the week she felt like she had gotten better. She learned a lot of things when she was with him.

While they were making out, Jordan’s hands found themselves groping El’s body. All the stress and nerves from today made him want to feel all of her, in desperate need of comfort. He felt her moan into his mouth, pushing him further to the edge. He needed her right here, right now.

“El, are you sure you’re okay to do this?” Jordan broke away to ask, worried she might not be recovered enough from earlier. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, or to hurt her.

“I’m fine.” Eleven wanted to assure him she really was alright. Whenever she was with him, it was like she got filled with energy. Everything felt better with Jordan around. She was already wet, waiting to feel Jordan inside of her.

“Okay then.” Jordan could tell she was aroused, boosting his ego. He couldn’t believe he of all people could get a girl to react like this. They hurriedly took off their clothes, eager to begin.

“Uhn!” El moaned out, feeling Jordan push his dick into her pussy. It was always so amazing, to feel him inside her like this. She quickly started bucking against him, moaning and gasping in pleasure.

“Fuck, you feel so good El!” Jordan groaned loudly, picking up speed. He quickly flipped her onto her stomach, finally being able to take her from behind. He had been looking forward to trying this position with El.

Eleven had been confused when she felt him slow down, but gasped in surprise when he flipped her onto her stomach. He immediately started fucking her again, and somehow this felt better than when they did it before. She couldn’t stop moaning and pushing back against him, wanting to feel him deeper inside her.

“Shit, does that feel good El? Does it?!” Jordan slapped her ass when he said that, enjoying the feeling of her butt he kept his hand there. He kept groping her backside, pulling her cheeks apart to look at her asshole. One day they would try anal, but not today.

“Yes! So good!” Eleven cried out, slightly surprised when he slapped her but feeling too good to care. She was almost crying from the pleasure, she never imagined this could be any better. El felt him place his finger on her clit, and that did it. She screamed, almost blacking out from the intensity.

“Here it comes!” Jordan said through grit teeth, he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He ejaculated inside her, filling her up with his juices. He groaned loudly, making sure he was as deep in her as he could be.

“Mmmmmm.” Eleven whimpered and moaned, feeling the familiar and expected warmth deep inside her. That had been the most intense one yet. She could feel him pull out, instantly missing the feeling of him being so deep inside her.

Jordan rolled to the side, still panting from one of the best orgasms ever. He hadn’t expected things to go the way they did, he was afraid he went too far. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, especially after what happened earlier today.

“That… felt good.” Eleven was still panting, trying to calm down from the experience. She didn’t know laying on her stomach would make everything feel even better. She even liked when he slapped her butt, it wasn’t too hard and it felt good.

“Oh, okay. We’ll have to go doggy style more often.” Jordan was surprised she liked the rough play, but he wasn’t complaining. It had happened so quickly, he wasn’t even aware he had slapped her until it was over.

“Doggy style?” El asked, confused by what he meant. She knew what a dog was, but what did that have to do with sex?

“It’s the name of the position we were in, I’ll tell you about other positions later.” Jordan said, too tired to explain everything properly. He checked his watch, 10:00. That gave them 2 hours until curfew, so he would have a conversation with El.

“Hey El? We need to talk.” Jordan had been thinking about a lot of stuff over the past week, he felt like they needed a plan of some sort for the future. Whatever happens, he wanted to make sure she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have a couple of ideas for this story. I'm stuck with one of those ideas, and I figured I could ask for your guys opinion. I was thinking about giving Jordan a power, not anything too crazy. I have an idea to explain why he has one, although it won't be revealed until later. Should I give him powers or not? At the end of the day, it's still my decision but I wanted some input/opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter one, but we're starting to get into the main story of Stranger Things now. There will be differences and changes, due to Jordan's inclusion.

Eleven did it, she finally managed to escape the lab. But at the cost of releasing a monster into the world. She wanted to stop and cry, but knew she had to keep moving. She had to get away, for Jordan’s sake as well as her own. She could remember that conversation, it felt so long ago now.

_ “Hey El? We need to talk.” Eleven looked at him, Jordan seemed sad somehow. Sad and scared, she wanted to hug him but wanted him to talk as well. _

_ “If you ever find the opportunity to escape the lab, you need to take it okay? Even if you have to leave me behind.” Jordan said, looking sadly at her. She didn’t get it, why would she ever leave him behind? If she escaped, she wanted him by her side. _

_ “I just - I want you to be able to live your life, outside the lab. It’s not fair that you’re stuck in here, treated like a lab rat. I’ll find you though, okay? No matter what.” Jordan spoke to her, beseeching her with his eyes to listen, _

_ “Promise?” Eleven didn’t want to abandon him, but if he promised to find her she’d do it. She knew he would do his all to keep his promise, because friends don’t lie. He seemed to hesitate, but ended up nodding. _

_ “I promise.” Jordan said to her, giving her a smile. She didn’t know what was really bothering him, so all she could do was hug him. She knew he liked hugs. _

Everything had seemed to go back to normal after that, but then Papa made her go into the void to find the monster and make contact. She was worried for Jordan since he stayed behind, but he assured her that he was tough and could take care of himself. He said that there were perks to being the boss's son.

  
  


Jordan had been escorted to his room by some of the security when the monster started appearing. It had been scary, but not knowing what happened to El was even scarier. For all he knew, she was somewhere near the monster, scared and alone.

As he was sitting on his bed, he grabbed his drawing book. It was just filled with random doodles, no rhyme or reason. Jordan liked to draw sometimes, especially when there was nothing else to do. He’d thought about trying to write a story, but didn’t have any confidence in his writing abilities.

About an hour later, Jordan heard his door opening. He looked up from his drawing to see his father walking in, looking solemn. He couldn’t really tell what was going through his head, he could never read his father. Most of the time he was an enigma, so he just did his best to listen and obey.

“What happened? Is there anything I can do to help?” Brenner looked to his son, he looked slightly scared but fine for the most part. Probably concerned for Eleven.

“The creature seems to have escaped somehow, and Eleven has fled the facility.” Brenner made sure to study his son’s face at that, knowing how he felt about her.

It took everything Jordan had not to breathe a sigh of relief, glad that Eleven seemed ok and that she got out of here. All he had to do now was find a way to get to her, without raising any suspicion.

“As for your second question, since you are the closest to Eleven, I’m trusting you to go and find her. Bring her back safely, so that we may make plans for what to do next.” Jordan couldn’t believe his luck, was his father serious? Did he suspect anything? He couldn’t help but be nervous, his paranoia skyrocketing.

“Yes father, I’ll find her no matter what.” True, but he wouldn’t be bringing her back to the lab, not if he had anything to do about it. Father turned to leave, probably to check on other things. As soon as his door closed fully, Jordan ran around to prepare for his mission. 

Jordan had been planning for this since his conversation with El about a month ago. He hadn’t expected a monster to come into their world, but he had been waiting for El to somehow escape. He packed everything he needed into his backpack, stuffing his hunting knife in his back pocket. Father had people train him in self defense, teaching him how to use a knife as well.

As he was leaving the facility, keeping his eyes open for anything, he thought about what would happen now. He doubted it would be easy, the only thing he could hope for was that they made it through this ordeal alive. El especially, he would do his best to make sure she could live the life she deserved.

  
  


El walked through the woods, even though it was raining she knew she had to keep moving. She almost got caught back there, she felt sad about that man who tried to help her. She knew she had to keep going, she had to find a place to stay so Jordan could find her. Then he would tell her what would happen next. As she was walking she stepped on a stick, attracting the attention of 3 boys with flashlights. They looked surprised to see her, shining their light in her face. She had to squint to even see them, but they looked around her age, so they couldn’t be from the lab then.

Eventually she settled down in this fort Mike made. She had ended up going with them to his house, out of the 3 of them Mike seemed the nicest. He had even come up with the same nickname Jordan had, it would’ve been nice if he were here. He would’ve called Mike one of the “good ones”.

She tried to go to sleep, despite the thunder scaring her. She couldn’t help but think of Jordan, what he could be doing right now. Hopefully he would be able to find her, maybe even make friends with Mike. She eventually fell into a restless sleep, scared and worried about what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter without sex, its almost sad. Anyway I wanted to thank everyone for the comments, talking to people in the fandom is always nice. I'm still not sure how long this will end up, but I'm thinking it will end after season 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet, I just finished it and decided to post it.

As Jordan was walking down the street, he felt someone grab his shoulder. He whirled around expecting to see some scary dude, but it was one of his caretakers, Ms. Wilson.

“Oh! Sorry about that Mr. Brenner, didn’t mean to startle you.” Ms. Wilson smiled at him. Jordan liked her a lot, she was almost like a mother to him. She was one of the people father hired to help take care of him, and homeschool him. He never knew his actual mother, but he imagined she would be a lot like Ms. Wilson.

“It’s okay, just a little jumpy. With everything that's happened I’m a little nervous.” Jordan had always felt comfortable talking about his feelings with her, she never judged him for anything.

“Your father sent me after you, we’re to act as a mother and her son who just moved here.” That made sense, it would’ve been weird for a 14 year old to walk around with no known home.

“You already rented a house?” Jordan hadn’t been expecting that, although he should have. When it came to his well being, Ms. Wilson did everything in her power to provide for him.

“Yes, it’s actually a quaint place. I can imagine myself living there after this is all over.” Ms. Wilson said, looking at Jordan with an unknown emotion in her eyes. Back at the lab, before he met El, he imagined what it would be like if Ms. Wilson really was his mother. They would be living in a fairly small home, but they would’ve made it work.

As they were walking to their temporary home, Jordan thought about what it would be like to live with Ms. Wilson and El, for real. He knew Ms. Wilson would be good for El, giving her a mother figure to look up to. He strengthened his resolve to give El a good life, even if that meant going against his father.

A lot had happened the past few days. They had gone out looking for El, with no luck whatsoever. Then that boy who was lost turned up dead, they were having a funeral for him today. The monster probably got him, he was angry that this innocent kid got caught up in all this. Not at El, but at his father for forcing her to go looking for the thing. None of this would be happening if it weren’t for him using El like a tool.

“Okay, I just got off the phone. Apparently we’re to keep an eye out for the police chief, Jim Hopper. He broke into the lab last night.” Ms. Wilson told him. Jordan was shocked someone would break into the lab, for what purpose? Did it have anything to do with El? 

“We also have to keep an eye on Joyce Byers, but don’t worry about them, you focus on your own mission.” Ms. Wilson told him, she treated him like an equal. He felt grateful towards her for that. He felt bad for the kid, but he needed to focus on El. It would be easier to look around during the day with everyone at the funeral.

Eleven was lonely, with the others having gone to Will’s “funeral”. Mike was by far the nicest, and she liked him. But he wasn’t Jay, she missed him. It’s been so long since she heard his voice, she wanted to see him again so badly.

She pictured what it would be like if Jay were with the others, all of them in the basement having fun. He might have a problem with Lucas, but he would work on it. Jay told her sometimes it wasn’t worth the hassle of being angry with someone all the time. The thought of introducing the others to Jay brought a smile to her face.

Suddenly loud footsteps could be heard, with the party coming down the stairs. They were talking about another dimension, using compasses to find Will. She couldn’t let them go to the lab, especially if the monster showed up. She’d have to do something to protect them if that was the case.

Jordan was starting to get depressed, he hadn’t found a single clue to El’s whereabouts yesterday. Right now they were keeping tabs on Chief Hopper and Ms. Byers, they had been moving around erratically. They were in a car, close to the Byers home. There were 2 cars parked there, so something was definitely going on in there.

“Look sweety, I’m sure El will turn up. This is a small town, she wouldn’t have left if she knew you were looking for her.” Stephanie Wilson hated seeing Jordan like this, it was rare for him to be sad about anything. When he had told her how much he liked Eleven, she had been surprised. Every time he would talk about her, his face would light up.

“They’re moving, we should probably follow them.” Jordan could see they were in a hurry, he had to admit he was getting curious on what was going on with them. He needed to take his mind off El, he would find her eventually.

Jordan could see they were approaching the town's middle school, why would they be going there? As they were watching them go into the school, Jordan thought he saw her. She was wearing a dress with a jacket, but he could tell it was her due to her buzzed head.

“Mom look! It’s El!” Jordan was so excited he found her, he didn’t notice the slip of the tongue. He darted out of the car, ignoring Ms. Wilson’s calls. He had to get to her, he couldn’t lose her again!

He was managing to catch up, it looked like they were heading toward a gym. He was so close, so close to reuniting with El. He was damn near ready to cry at the thought.

“EL!” Jordan yelled, pushing open the doors. Everybody turned to look at him, which would normally make him a little nervous, but as soon as he saw El his heart skipped a beat. She was here, he found her. She was okay. He couldn’t hold back his tears.

“Jay?” El called out to him, seemingly in disbelief. They started running towards each other, El nearly throwing Jay to the floor from the impact. She couldn’t help sobbing a little, it had been so long since they held each other.

“You’re okay...” Jay whimpered, holding onto El like she would disappear if he let go. He didn’t care about anybody else, he just wanted to hold her. If anyone had a problem with that, he’d kick their ass, consequences be damned.

Jordan looked back to see Ms. Wilson coming in, he’d let her talk to the adults. He noticed some kids around El’s age, so he separated from her to properly speak with them, although he held onto El’s hand tightly.

“Jay, these are friends. Protected me.” Eleven told him, finally getting the chance to introduce Jay to her new friends. They introduced themselves, Jay giving them a look over before shaking their hands.

“So you took her in? Helped her out?” Jordan couldn’t believe someone would do that, especially when they were looking for someone else.

“Yes? I couldn’t just leave her out there.” Mike replied, a little intimidated by Jordan. He looked at him for a while, but eventually smiled at him.

“I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for her, any friend of El’s is a friend of mine.” Jordan sincerely told him. That a complete stranger took her in, treated her with kindness. El was lucky to have run into him when she did.

“O-oh, you’re welcome.” Jordan had seemed so scary to Mike, but now he was smiling at him. It made him happy for some reason, he didn’t know why. Nonetheless, he smiled back, happy to know El at least had one good friend at that place. El had called Jay her “special” friend. He could see it now, the way they were holding hands. It made him a little sad though.

Once everybody was brought up to speed, Jordan watched as El went into the pool to find Will and Barb. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous, she might end up seeing something horrible. The only thing he could do was be there for her.

After confirming that Barb was dead and Will was alive, Hopper and Joyce left to go get Will. Jordan didn’t see that ending well, but he refused to say anything. Instead he asked one of the boys if they could get Ms. Wilson, intent on introducing her to El. She was exhausted from earlier, so she was currently resting beside him, her head on his shoulder.

“Hey Mom, this is El.” He had decided to call her his mom, she did so much for him. Practically raised him ever since he could remember. When he told her that she just smiled and hugged him.

“Hey El, my name is Stephanie Wilson, you can call me Steph. I helped take care of Jordan.” Stephanie smiled at her, wanting El to feel safe and secure. She and Jordan had talked about what to do, but seeing El now for the first time cemented her idea. She was going to adopt Jordan and take El in.

Steph noticed Nancy and Jonathan slipping out, they were probably up to something dangerous. She looked back at Jay and El, seeing the way he was looking at her. She could trust him, he was older than the other kids. Jay must have noticed those two leaving as well, giving her a smile and a nod.

Later in the cafeteria, Jay is sitting at a table with El while the others went to get pudding. He had been hard pressed to leave her side since he found her, he didn’t care if he was being clingy. After everything that happened, he felt like he had the right to be a little selfish.

“I’m glad those guys found you, they seem nice.” It was nice just to sit and talk with her. If things weren’t so dire, he would be tempted to have sex with her here in the cafeteria.

“Nice.” El liked them, but none of them could replace Jay. Jay was special, he made her feel special. She wanted to kiss him, so that’s exactly what she did. Jay seemed surprised, but immediately started kissing back. It felt so good to finally be with Jay.

He pulled back when he heard footsteps, and looked to see it was Mike. He stared at them for a second, Then lights and the sound of a car pulling up distracted him.

“Oh. that’s probably Nancy. I’ll be right back.” Mike ran out to get his sister. El looked at him, a little confused at how he was acting. Jordan figured he should talk to Mike at some point. Dustin and Lucas came out with a bunch of pudding.

“You’ll like pudding El, it’s really good.” She looked at him, mispronouncing the word. Jordan found it cute, but they would still have to help teach her. She would probably be homeschooled with him, at least until he started going to actual school.

“Not Nancy! Not Nancy!” And there went all the happy feelings. Jordan was just realizing he had no idea how to confront his father. They ended up running to the hallway, but they were surrounded. 

Jordan looked at El to see she was starting to use her powers, but there were so many people here. What if she pushed herself too hard? Just as he feared, after killing all the bad men, El collapsed to the floor.

“El!” Jordan ran over to her, the others not far behind. She wasn’t bleeding from the ears, so hopefully it wasn’t too bad. Maybe she was just tired, she wasn’t waking up. The others were speculating what was wrong with her, Mike saying we needed to get her out of here.

“Leave her!” Jordan froze at the familiar voice, looking up to see his father standing there. The others started getting defensive, when they were grabbed from behind, leaving him free.

“Good job, my son.” Jordan could barely hear him through the sound of his own breathing. He felt like his heart was about to explode from his chest. He watched as father went to El, cradling her and talking to her. He tried to say something, anything, but it was like he was frozen.

“Jay…” El looked so weak, but the sound of her voice calling to him, trying to get to him, made him snap.

“Hey asshole!!” Jordan yelled at his father, this psycho doctor. Dr. Brenner looked up, he had never yelled or cursed at him before, so that was enough to get his attention.

“Why couldn’t you be normal?! Instead you became obsessed with El, with using her like a tool! Why don’t you just stop it?! Just stop! Please…” Jordan couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t hold it in. He was damn near sobbing at this point, but he didn’t care. None of this would be happening if his father was different.

Mike was shocked to learn that Jordan was that bastard’s son. Was this his plan? To lure them to his dad? As he watched Jordan break down, he realized that it didn’t matter if he was the bastard’s son. Jordan just wanted everything to stop, to get El away from his own father. Suddenly the lights started flickering, and he knew what was coming.

“Blood, blood!” Jordan heard Mike yell, looking around to see that the lights were flickering. He looked to see the wall was cracking, like something was coming out of it. He watched as the Demogorgon busted through the wall, shocking the bad men into releasing the boys.

Jordan made sure to grab El before they all ran as fast as they could. He looked back just in time to see father being attacked by the Demogorgon. He turned back to keep running, trying to get the image out of his head.

“Get the door!” They managed to get to a classroom, the others blocking the door with whatever they could while he placed El on a table. Jordan made sure the boys were behind him before turning back to El.

“Don’t worry, father’s gone. He can’t hurt you anymore. Mom will take you in, get you your own room. We can hang out, maybe go on a picnic?” Jordan sniffled, feeling scared but trying to be brave for El.

“Promise?” El smiled up at him, imagining what that would be like. To live with him and his mom, to not have to worry about being put in the Dark Room.

“Promise.” Jordan smiled back, before growling could be heard. He made sure to place himself between Mike and the others, listening to the sound of gunfire and Demogorgon noise coming from the hallway. The noises stopped.

“Is-is it dead?” Dustin stutters out, before it comes crashing through the door. The others start screaming, but Jordan makes sure to take out his knife. He didn’t know how effective it would be, but he had to try and protect the others. Maybe he could distract it while the boys grabbed El and ran.

As it was approaching them, it suddenly flew back against the chalkboard. Jordan stared, shocked until El started walking past him and the others.

“El stop!” Jordan started toward her, only to be flung back by an invisible force. He sat on the floor, shocked she would use her powers on him. He watched her walk toward the Demogorgon, stopping once she was right in front of it. She looked back at him, and he knew what was about to happen.

“Goodbye Jay.” Tears were pouring down his face as he watched El turn back to the monster. He couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t see anything other than El destroying the monster, disappearing along with it. The lights stopped flickering, and the remains of the Demogorgon floated through the air.

“El!” Mike and the other started calling for her, but Jordan sat frozen. It had to be a dream right? Just 2 weeks ago they were talking about what they would do outside the lab. He promised her he would take her on a picnic, introduce her to his favorite movies and foods.

He never got to ask her to be his girlfriend. He had explained to her as best as he could what being in a relationship was. He had never felt the need to put labels on their relationship, simply content to talk to her, be with her. That couldn’t happen anymore.

Jordan suddenly started laughing. A sad, broken, hysterical laugh. The party looked at him to see tears streaming down his face, smiling brokenly. The sight of it almost broke Mike’s heart, upset as he was about what just happened.

“That’s- that’s a good one El! HA! You can come out now, jokes over!” Jordan started walking, wobbling around like he was drunk. It scared the others, seeing Jordan reacting like this. He was shaking, looking like he was about to pass out. Still laughing and sobbing.

Jordan had managed to calm down somewhat by the time authorities started showing up, although he was still shaking, a glazed look to his eyes. Parents started showing up for the party, but Jordan didn’t have any parents. He’d lost everything tonight.

Stephanie finally managed to get back to the school, having made sure Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve were alright. She made her way through everybody, trying to find Jordan. Finally she could see him, sitting alone by the school.

“Jordan!” As she got closer, she could tell something was wrong. He looked devastated, and she couldn’t see El anywhere. When he looked up at her, she had a good idea what happened. The thought hurt her, but she needed to be strong for him.

“Mom?” Jordan whispered shakily, getting up to run into her arms. He couldn’t hold himself up, sobbing uncontrollably. He had started feeling numb, but when he saw his mom it just all hit him again.

Stephanie held him, lowering them to the ground. She had never seen or heard anything so heartbreaking, and the loss of El was devastating. She couldn’t imagine what Jordan was going through.

The past month had been a rollercoaster for Jordan. He was introduced to Will, who he complimented on surviving for as long as he did. Will was an alright guy, but the experience had obviously affected him in a lot of ways. Mike had officially inducted him into the party, which had been quite the ordeal. He felt he was getting better at DnD.

Hanging out with his new friends was fun, but that didn’t make the sadness go away. He started calling out to El on his supercom, hoping that one day she would answer. He might have been crazy, but he had to believe she was still alive. The government paid them both weekly, so him and his mom were living very comfortably.

He just had to hope things would get better, that El would somehow come back to him. He still had to take her on a date... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some very unfortunate news, so it kind of impacted my writing a bit. That won't stop me from writing though, up next is season 2!


	5. Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just popped into my head, and I had to write and post it. Especially after how the last chapter ended lol.

It had been about a week and half since Jordan told El what to do if she could escape from the lab. They hadn’t really done anything too sexual since then, content to just hang out and cuddle. He wanted to slow things down for her, give her time to fully recover.

Whenever they were together, Jordan made sure to tell El about a lot of things. She liked listening to him, even if she didn’t understand everything he said. He promised her he would bring her amazing food to eat, show her his favorite movies, Star Wars being the first.

“Star Wars?” Eleven said, thinking it sounded cool. Stars were pretty, she never saw them but Jordan showed her a picture. She couldn’t wait to go outside and see them for real.

“Yeah, it’s such a good movie! It’s about people and aliens in space and there are certain people called Jedi. Jedi can move and manipulate things with their mind, kinda like you!” Jordan told her excitedly. El thought it sounded amazing, that there were people in this movie that could do things like her.

“Cool.” El smiled at him, seeing him so energized always made her happy. She felt glad that he would tell her this stuff, and take the time to explain things she didn’t get or understand.

Jordan was definitely going to ask his father if El could watch movies with him. He figured he had about a 50/50 shot at getting a yes. It would be worth it though, to watch one of his favorite movies with his favorite person. He couldn’t wait to experience all these things with El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars is one of my most favorite franchises ever. I was in a good mood, then this idea hit me. I couldn't help but write this, although it's somewhat bittersweet considering what's currently going on in the story. In case it wasn't clear, this takes place when they were still in the lab together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 has officially begun! What will change? What will stay the same? Who knows? Except me, I have a few ideas :)

Jordan had been living an exhausting life, ever since the incident at the school. He’d done his best so far, finally going to an actual school, with actual friends. He was happy to be a member of the party, Mike and the others were good friends.

Dustin especially was happy, ever since Jordan had started hanging out with them Troy and James had been leaving them alone. Jordan hated bullies, so he made sure to scare them off for the guys. It helped being 2 years older than his friends sometimes.

His birthday had come and gone, surprisingly being a really good one. Mike and the others had come over, given him gifts. His mom got him a German Shepherd, she found him at a shelter. He had formed an instant bond with the dog, whose name was supposed to be Rocky, but he just called him Buddy.

Buddy had really helped him, whenever he got too sad thinking about El, he would go and lay down with him. He didn’t know if your best friend could be a dog, but he felt that was what Buddy was to him. He had always loved animals, more than people at least. That was why he had decided to become a veterinarian when he was older.

He hadn’t known Will before the Upside Down business, but he could tell it had changed him. He would jump at certain noises, get a glazed look to his eyes. He could tell the others were worried about him, but all they could do was be there for him.

Jordan could tell Mike was upset by El’s disappearance as well. He could understand that, he had done so much for her when he took her in. He was probably the second closest to El, himself being number one of course. He did his best for Mike, hanging out with him, telling him stories about El.

Jordan had made it a ritual to call El on his supercom everyday, right around the same time. It had been close to a year at this point, but it didn’t get any easier. He couldn’t watch Star Wars without thinking about her, about the promises he made to her.

He went to bed every night, thinking about his failure. He had promised her a nice home with his mom, watching movies together. He was going to take her on dates, he had wanted her to know what people normally did when they were together as a couple.

Today the party was going to play at the Palace Arcade. The good thing about getting money from the government was that he didn’t have to scramble for money, unfortunately he didn’t have too much change. Luckily he made sure to collect change over the past week, but he imagined Mike had to scramble to get any change.

He rather liked Mike, for reasons besides the fact he took care of El. Mike was a good person, looking out for the people he cared about. He could be a little stubborn, and had a bit of an anger problem recently, but everybody has their faults.

“Alright, I’m heading to the arcade mom! See ya Buddy.” He made sure to give Buddy a nice head scratch before leaving. He waited for his mom to answer, then headed out. He had been to the arcade a few times already, his favorite game being Pac-Man.

Once everybody had arrived, they went in to play some games. Jordan went off to play Pac-Man, not caring for the game Dustin and the others liked. Pac-Man was simple, but slightly addictive. He loved seeing if he could beat his previous high score.

“Will?” Mikes voiced distracted Jordan, causing him to get a game over. He looked over to see Mike heading outside. He moved to follow, a little concerned. He caught up to Mike, noticing Will standing frozen. Mike manages to snap him out of it, and they head in to play Dig Dug. Jordan hesitated, trying to see if he could spot anything unusual. When he didn’t see anything, he went back inside, although he had a feeling something was going to happen again.

Eleven sat in her room, feeling miserable. After Hop had taken her in, he had said she would be able to see her friends soon. It was always soon, but soon never came. She missed her friends, missed Mike. She missed Jay the most, the way he would look at her. It was like the couples on those soaps that she watched.

She wanted to see Jay now, so she decided to visit him in the Void. She made sure to turn the TVs static on, and blindfolded herself. She concentrated, imagining Jay’s pretty eyes, his nice smile.

_ She opened her eyes, looking around at the darkness. She started walking forward, eager to see Jay even though he wouldn’t know she was there. She started hearing his voice, and as she walked closer she could see him sitting on his bed with a dog. _

_ “Hey El, it’s day 352. I doubt you’ll answer, but I need to know that you’re out there. Please, please just give me some sort of sign that you’re alive.” Jordan was crying at this point, the sight of it bringing tears to El’s eyes. She hated seeing him in pain, but in order to keep him safe she couldn’t say or do anything. That was what Hop said. _

_ “Jay…” Eleven instinctively said, wanting to comfort him. She saw his head shoot up, looking around in confusion. Had he heard her? How? He continued looking around, until he started looking angry. _

_ “God, I must be losing my mind,” Jordan angrily stood up, throwing his supercom on his bed. She watched him leave, tears in her eyes. It felt like her heart was breaking, she was tired of hurting people she cared about. _

Eleven took off her blindfold, crying softly. She wished things were different, that she could be with him. Hang out with the party, play games and watch TV. Mike, who she imagined is what a brother would be like. Dustin, with his jokes. Lucas, looking out for his friends. She wanted to get to know Will, see how he was doing.

She just wanted to live a happy life with the people she cared about. Instead she was stuck in this cabin, Hopper was nice but she wanted to see the others. Most of the time she had nothing to do, since Hop worked so much. 

El continued crying, wishing Jordan had found her instead of Hop. Living with Ms. Wilson, being able to see Jay whenever she wanted. It wasn’t fair.

Jordan went to bed, feeling sad and angry. He swore he heard El’s voice earlier, but he must have imagined it. Now his brain was torturing him, like life hadn’t done that enough this past year. He almost wished she had never escaped the lab, at least they’d still be together. He just wanted to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a sad Eleven makes me sad :( I can't wait to get to season 3, I'm super excited to get there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be a surprise in this chapter, look forward to it.

Jordan, despite being 15 and in high school, still liked trick-or-treating. It was a way to get free candy, who was he to refuse? He figured El would have loved to go. He remembered explaining Halloween to her last year, she had seemed so interested. Shaking those kinds of thoughts away, he started getting ready.

The boys were going as the Ghostbusters, while he decided just to throw on a robe and call himself a Jedi. It was approaching 7:00, so he had to get going if he wanted to make it. Mom was busy doing laundry, so he hugged Buddy goodbye.

“Hey not bad! You look like a legit Jedi!” Dustin said upon seeing him. Jordan smiled, admiring their costumes. It looked like the only one not here yet was Will, turns out he wasn’t the last one after all.

“Thanks, looking good Ghostbusters.” Jordan said, pulling out the finger guns. They rolled their eyes, but he could tell they were trying not to smile. He was just that cool. They were good friends. He’d make sure to give them some of his candy, and by that he meant one piece each.

Lord, he couldn’t believe they were arguing about 3 Musketeers. Like there was any debate, 3 Musketeers ruled, no contest. If they didn’t want them, he’d take them off their hands. Suddenly someone in a Michael Myers mask jumped out, scaring them.

Turns out her name was Max, she recently moved here. Dustin and Lucas had invited her to go trick-or-treating with them at some point. He hated being out of the loop, one of the downsides to being in high school.

He looked back, seeing Mike and Will lagging behind. Yikes, Mike did not look happy. Oh well, he was missing out. Max seemed cool, and it seemed Dustin and Lucas had a bit of a crush on her. How cute, he couldn’t wait to tease them about it later.

“Will?” Jordan looked back again, seeing that Will wasn’t there anymore. Dear God, could they go one day without something happening? He and the others followed Mike, eventually finding Will having a panic attack. Dustin tried to help, but Mike brushed him off, walking away to take Will back to his place.

Eleven was sitting in her room, ignoring Hop. He promised he would be home, but he lied. Jay never broke promises, because he knew how important they were. She flicked through the channels on the TV, until she landed on static. She was going to visit Jay. After putting on the blind fold, she focused on entering the Void.

_ Eleven could see Jay, sitting on his bed. He looked sad, and she wanted more than anything to comfort him. _

_ “It’s day 353, I’m having a bad time right now. Things were fine up until a certain point and, I don’t know, I just miss you. We all do. Please just, just give me a sign if you’re out there.” El kneeled down in front of him, and he slowly looked in her direction. _

_ “Jay?” She whispered, wondering if he knew she was there. He said her name, and as she was reaching towards him he got up, walking away with tears in his eyes. She just sat there, letting the tears out. _

El tore off the blind fold, crying quietly to herself. She couldn’t stand it, she needed to get to him and Hop just kept saying “soon”. When was “soon”?

Jordan was about ready to tear his hair out. Apparently Dustin found a slug creature from the Upside Down and brought it to school. Now it was lost, so they had called him over to help find it. Mike thought it would be nice to give an attitude to Max, so that was fun, having to be the mediator.

“Look Mike, if you can’t be civil go look for the damn thing somewhere else, we don’t need 3 people in the gym.” Mike ended up storming off. Damn kid must have been going through puberty or something, he was starting to get on his nerves.

“Sorry about that, he’s just going through his angst phase right now,” That got a laugh out of her, so mission accomplished. He didn’t understand what Mike’s problem with her was, she was awesome. Almost like one of the guys.

As she was circling him, doing her best impression of a shark, she suddenly fell off her board. He rushed over to see if she was alright. As she was describing what she felt, he had the thought of how this happened.

Jordan ran out of the gym, sure that El was here just now. She must have seen him with Max and gotten jealous. He looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. Max was behind him when Dustin showed up, saying Will was missing.

They eventually found him in the field, having another episode. Christ, it looked like he was being possessed or something. Soon he snaps out of it, with Ms. Byers taking him home.

“That… was scary.” There were few things that scared Jordan, but that was horrifying. Watching one of his friends go through something like that, unable to do anything to help sucked.

The next day, Jordan had decided to skip school. He didn’t feel like dealing with anymore crap today, he just wanted to sit with Buddy and watch TV. After explaining everything to his mom, she was very understanding. She was cool like that.

He could already tell it was going to be one of “those” days. He couldn’t get El out of his mind, no matter what he did. Most days it was almost easy, between school and hanging out with the rest of the party. When he was left alone with his thoughts, they tended to drift towards her.

He decided to take Buddy for a walk, despite the fact it was getting late. He didn’t put a leash on him, Buddy was well behaved and listened to him. As they were walking, Buddy suddenly darted off towards the woods.

“Buddy!” Jordan called for him, trying to keep up. This was unusual behavior for him, to just run off like that. He eventually stopped at a cabin, sitting in front of the door. Had this always been here?

“Hello?” He knocked, figuring there was a reason Buddy brought him here. When the door opened, his heart stopped. 

“Jay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Early reunion yay! I figured, I wanted to change things up a bit, what better way than having Jay find El early? Thank you Buddy, you magnificent dog. Expect some "fun" things in the next chapter ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the long awaited reunion. I'm getting teary-eyed as I'm typing this.  
> Bit of a rant at the bottom note, you don't have to read it.

He couldn’t believe his eyes, El was standing before him. His body moved automatically, walking towards her and hugging her. He sobbed, holding on tightly, afraid if he let go she would disappear.

“Jay.” El sobbed into his shoulder, holding onto him for dear life. She couldn’t believe he had found her out here in the middle of the woods. She was so happy though, especially after what happened earlier.

He hugged her tighter, running his hand through her hair. She had hair! It was so curly and cute, he wanted to play with it.

“You have hair…” Jordan whispered in awe. It was a stupid thing to obsess over, but she looked really good with her hair right now. He pulled back enough to kiss her, and god did he miss this. He couldn’t keep his hands off her, grabbing her ass. She responded eagerly, moaning into his mouth. She pulled away though, looking up at him.

“Still pretty?” El asked. It had been 353 days since they last saw each other, she didn’t know if he liked the way she looked. She didn’t exactly look girly. She saw him lean back, as if in shock.

“El, you’re beautiful.” He whispered, causing her heart to skip a beat. She couldn’t help the wide smile that showed up on her face, blushing from his praise. She looked down shyly, only to see what had to be the cutest doggy ever!

“Cute.” Jordan watched as she kneeled down to pet Buddy, smiling softly. She had such a pretty smile, but he couldn’t help wondering about something. How did Buddy find El? He was pretty sure they’d never met.

“Come inside.” Jordan snapped out of his thoughts to see El looking at him, her pretty smile still in place. He smiled back, looking to see Buddy making himself comfortable on the couch.

El giggled, leading him to her room. Once they got comfortable, they started talking for what felt like hours. There were a lot of tears, definitely some anger, but afterwards they felt better. It was nice to just talk, get everything off their chest.

Jordan just couldn’t believe that she had been here the whole time, and he never knew because of that rat bastard! He understood wanting to keep her safe, but he should have realized she was miserable! Hopper didn’t even think to let him know she was alive at the very least? She was stuck here, alone for most of the day!

He also had the nerve to lie to El about her mother! He could understand not wanting to get her hopes up, but she deserved to know the truth! Everything Hopper did seemed to hurt El emotionally.

After El told him everything, she could see he was getting angry. She was angry at Hop too, but she didn’t want their reunion to be ruined. She cupped his face, leaning in to kiss him softly. When she pulled away, she could see tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry for getting angry, I-I just missed you so much.” He cried, overcome with emotion. He still felt like this was a dream, and he would wake up alone. El hugged him, and they took a few minutes to just cry.

“So the plan is to find your mother tomorrow?” Jordan asked, wanting to make sure they were on the same page.

“Yes.” El nodded, nervously anticipating meeting her mama. She hadn’t looked good when she saw her in the Void.

“I’m with you 100% El, no matter what.” Jordan told her sincerely. He would go anywhere with her, he never wanted to lose her again.

“Thank you.” El felt better already, knowing Jay would be by her side. She felt like she could take on anything with him. She pulled him down, wanting to lay and cuddle with him.

Jordan already felt better, being able to hold El like this. It had been like a piece of himself was missing, but now everything was right with the world. He laid there, absentmindedly running his hand through her hair. He still couldn’t get over the fact she had hair now, and it looked good.

It had been more than 353 days since they last had sex. As she was looking into Jay’s eyes, she was overcome by the urge to have sex again. He must have seen something in her eyes, because he smirked before leaning in to kiss her passionately.

He started grabbing her butt again, causing her to moan into his mouth. He sat up to take his clothes off, seeing her do the same. Once they were done, he laid her back down, trailing kisses towards her breasts.

“Jay.” El moaned once he started sucking on her nipple. She ran her hands through his hair, starting to arch her back. It just felt so good, she couldn’t get enough of it. She felt him kissing down her stomach, until he stopped just above her pussy.

She felt Jay rub his nose in her newly grown hair down there, sniffing. He started kissing the inside of her thighs, avoiding touching her cunt. It was driving her crazy. He finally went to her entrance causing El to moan, bucking her hips.

“Uhn!” El came hard, arching her back. She had missed this so much, it was incredible. Eventually she settled down, panting. She felt Jay lay down next to her, probably to give her a break. He was considerate like that, she wished she could do something similar for him.

She looked down, seeing his dick. What if she put it in her mouth, would that make him feel good?

“Are you trying to give me a blowjob?” Jordan asked, seeing El scoot down towards his dick. She looked up, confused by the word.

“It’s when you put my dick in your mouth, sucking it like a lollipop. Also you don’t use your teeth, cause that would hurt.” He made sure to explain clearly to her, not wanting her to mess up and feel bad. She nodded, and leaned down to put it in her mouth.

Jay groaned, the feeling of her mouth on his dick incredible. He’d never had a blowjob, so he didn’t know if she was doing good or not. All he knew was that it was feeling really good.

Before he could warn her, he ejaculated in her mouth. She looked surprised, but started swallowing, never taking her mouth off his dick. The sight of it aroused him. Once she swallowed it all, she got up, smiling at him. God he had such an incredible girlfriend.

They took a few minutes to recover, before he went further down the bed, lining up his dick with her entrance. He looked to see if she was ready, seeing her nod her head. He pushed in, loving the sound of her moaning his name.

“Uh! Uh! Uhnn!” El moaned loudly, enjoying the increased movement. She was getting close, and she knew it was going to be amazing. She started playing with her breasts, the pleasure driving her up a wall. She came, Jay not far behind her.

“Ahh…” El moaned long and hard, completely overtaken by the pleasure. She lay there panting, watching Jay collapse next to her. She took a minute to admire him, sweat glistening on his skin.

“Pretty.” Jay heard her mutter, turning to see her staring at him. He smiled at her, with El returning it. He got up to get their clothes, helping El put hers on. They lay back down, eventually falling into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I started writing and posting to this website is because it helps me deal with all the crap I go through in life. I have a lot to deal with, between my problems and my family's problems, it causes a lot of stress. Writing helps me with that, and if even one person enjoys what I write, that makes me happy. I have a problem where I want to please everyone, which I know is impossible. I know I can't please everybody, so if someone doesn't like something that's okay. I just wanted to make it clear, this is going to remain Jay/El, no one else is getting added. If someone doesn't like that, I'm sorry but it's not changing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, another chapter, getting closer to the end of season 2. I never imagined I would make it this far, and it's thanks to you guys support. I'm glad people are enjoying this story, despite the fact I'm a newbie when it comes to this.

Jay woke up, confused by his surroundings. This wasn’t his room? He looked to his left, seeing El sleeping peacefully. Now he remembered, he’d thought it was just a vivid dream.

He stared at her, noticing just how curly her hair was. He wanted to run his fingers through it, she just looked so cute sleeping like this. She eventually opened her eyes.

“Hi” El mumbled, smiling at Jay. Last night had been the best night of her life, she slept like a log. He smiled back, and they laid there for a while, just taking it all in. They were finally back together, and nothing would separate them again.

“You want some breakfast?” Jay asked her. El nodded, and together they got up leaving her room. As they were walking to the kitchen, they could see Buddy was fast asleep on the couch. He was such a good dog.

As they were eating their eggos, Jay thought about how they were going to get to her mom’s place. He didn’t feel comfortable just hitching a ride with a stranger, and he didn’t have his own car yet. He would have to try and get his mom out here somehow.

El agreed, excited to see Steph again. She seemed like a nice lady, and she took good care of Jay. She watched him go to the phone, to call his mom. She was willing to break the “don’t be stupid” rules to see one of the only adults who treated her kindly, especially considering Hop lied to her.

“I’m going to go get mom, lead her back here. I’ll be back though, alright?” He really didn’t want to leave her right now, but it was necessary for their mission.

“Promise?” She felt silly, but she didn’t want to be separated from him. She was afraid she would never see Jay again.

“Promise.” Jay whispered, hugging her tightly. She never wanted to leave his arms, but knew he had to go. She stepped back, watching him walk away. She went to sit on the couch, next to Buddy.

Buddy went to lay his head on her lap, and she rested her hand on his head. Buddy was a nice dog, he didn’t seem afraid of her like most animals were. She sat there, imagining what it would be like to see the others. She couldn’t wait to see everyone, but first she had to find her Mama.

“El?” She looked up, pulled from her thoughts. She could see Jay and his mom, standing in the doorway. She got up, went over and hugged Steph.

“Oh sweety, it’s so good to see you.” Steph was nearly in tears, having thought the worst when Jay told her she just disappeared. How could Hopper not at least tell her she was alright? Keeping this poor girl isolated for so long, she had half a mind to go and kick him where the sun didn’t shine.

El let a few tears out, enjoying the warmth of the hug. Jay came over to join, and they all just stood there, enjoying the moment. Steph pulled away, asking if they were ready. The plan was to drop them off, and for her to take Buddy back home.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Steph asked worriedly. Jay was 15, he was mature enough to handle something like this. She just couldn’t help but worry about them, the thought of anything happening to them was too horrible.

“We’ll be fine mom. This is something she needs to do on her own.” Jay would have stayed behind if she asked him, even though he would make himself sick with worry. His mom sighed, but nodded anyway. They pulled up to a side road, where she would drop them off.

“Please be careful, call me if you need help.” They nodded, hugging her goodbye. They watched her drive away, before walking towards the slightly run down house. They stepped up to the door, El hesitating

“You’ve got this El, I’ll be right here if you need me.” Jay stood back slightly, knowing this was her journey, he was just an observer. She smiled at him, and went to knock on the door.

A woman's voice yelled through the door, telling them to go away. El knocked again, a woman partially opening the door. She was very rude, telling them she wasn’t buying anything, before slamming the door shut.

“Bitch…” She heard Jay mutter, before focusing on the door. She unlocked it, slowly pushing it open. The woman stood there, obviously surprised, but El didn’t care about that.

“I want to see mama.” Jay stood to the side, a little bemused at the whole situation. El was certainly more demanding then he remembered, it was interesting to see her take charge for once.

He stood off to the side, listening to El (should he call her Jane now?) and her aunt Becky speak to each other. He hadn’t expected El’s mother to be in this condition, staring off and muttering words seemingly at random. It was kind of freaky.

They later went upstairs, seeing what would have been El’s room if things went differently. If he hadn’t hated his father before, he certainly did now. Good riddance to that sociopath.

Some lights started flickering, and he watched El walk over to them. More lights flickered, almost like they were being led somewhere. He followed El, getting a weird feeling from all of this. They were eventually led to Terry, El saying she knew she was here.

Jay watched as El sat down, getting ready to do… something. He didn’t know what she was about to go through, the only thing he could do was be here if she needed him. He sat near her, looking over at Becky while El was doing her thing.

Suddenly El tore off her blindfold, breathing heavily. He was immediately by her side, holding her. Becky seemed to hesitate, before coming over to offer El support. He looked over at her mom, seeing her nose was bleeding. What had El seen?

Later they were in El’s room, contemplating things. Apparently Terry had shown her another girl from the lab, and wanted her to find this girl? It seemed a little weird to him, but if El wanted to go find her, he’d support her 100%. He hadn’t been aware of another experiment though, why would his father hide that from him?

As he was drifting in and out of sleep, he heard El gasp, shooting out of her bed. He got up, hearing her yell for Becky that she found the girl. It sounded like she was on the phone with the police, so that wasn’t good. El looked at him, and he knew what she was going to do.

It was a good thing he had money, otherwise El would have stolen some from her aunt, which would have been a hassle. They were on a bus, apparently this girl was in Chicago, so that’s where they were going.

He didn’t think they would end up going through all this, but he would stick by her side, just like he knew she would for him. She was laying her head on his shoulder, taking a quick nap. He had a thought while sitting on the bus.

He wondered what Chicago would be like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite at Chicago just yet, that'll be next chapter. Lot's of things happening next, I can't wait to get to it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot out of me, but now you'll know what Jay's power will be.

Jay noticed they were approaching their stop, so he gently shook El awake. He wouldn’t lie, he was a little nervous. Big cities like this had a lot of dangerous and crazy people in it. El could use her powers, but that runs the risk of the government coming after them.

They would just have to keep their eyes peeled. He was following El’s lead here, having no idea where this girl was. Sometimes he wished he had powers, that would probably help with a lot of stuff.

After walking through what had to be the scariest alleyway ever, they made it to what seemed to be a warehouse. This had signs of gang activity written all over it, literally in some places.

He would admit, if El wasn’t by his side, he would never go near a place like this. El could just toss people away, he had to defend himself the old fashioned way. He didn’t like his odds in a fight with someone older and more experienced.

El opened the door, heading inside. So they were just walking right in? Sure, that would go over well with the crazy people probably living here. He took a second to breathe, trying to keep calm.

As they slowly walked forward, El called out to the people further in that they could see. So that was how they were doing things? It was a good thing he had his hunting knife, hidden by his hoodie.

“Well, well… what do we have here?” The one with the mohawk said, stalking toward them with the others at the table following. The others started making fun of El, which was kinda pissing him off.

El was trying to explain things to these people, but the mohawk guy wasn’t having it. He got way too close for comfort, pulling out a switchblade. Jay was starting to get nervous, why wasn’t El just knocking these guys out?

Jay reached back, getting ready to grab his knife. Before he could pull it out, the knife guy started freaking out for some reason. If he wasn’t so tense, he would have found the sight funny.

“You’re a terrible dancer, Axel.” He heard a female voice say, looking towards some stairs to see a dark skinned girl standing there. She walked down, eventually standing before them. Her and El talked, soon showing each other their wrists. He could see a similar tattoo on her, 008.

Later, he sat in El’s new room, watching her and Kali have a moment. He was still a little wary of Kali, and he certainly didn’t trust her gangster friends. He was going to talk to El once her sister left. Eventually Kali got up to leave, but not before glaring at him.

“El, what are we still doing here? We’re going to be hurt eventually.” He was seriously questioning El’s survival instincts right now. She looked up at him confused.

“Not Kali, she’s my sister.” Yeah, but what about the other psychos? He was starting to get frustrated.

He was done with this conversation, he didn’t want to say something in his anger that would hurt her. He kissed her goodnight, ignoring her confused look, and went over to his side of the room.

He’d barely slept all night, too angry and worried. He was exhausted, and El was just sleeping away, happy as can be. Not a care in the world, not fearing for her life in this crazy place.

He barely noticed Kali walking in, waking El up. She was going to introduce her to her crazy friends, and he could see El wanted him to come with. That wasn’t happening, he wasn’t leaving this room at all! He shook his head, and he could see she was sad. Oh well.

He’d managed to fall asleep for a bit, but the sound of the door opening woke him up. He looked over, and stood up in shock at the sight.

What the fuck did they do to her? Why did she look like a punk from the streets? Where was her curly hair?! He could feel a migraine forming, worsening his already terrible mood.

“We’re leaving, to punish the bad men.” El looked to him in concern, having never seen him like this. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept. He was sweating and breathing heavily. Was he getting sick?

“Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?! Open your damn eyes, these people don’t care about you, they’re just using you for your powers!” Jay yelled at El, shocking her. He’d never yelled at her before, what was wrong with him? She left before he could say anything else, tears in her eyes.

Damn it, he hadn’t meant to yell at her. He was just so tired, his head hurt, his nerves were frayed from all the stress. He’d talk to her later, apologize for the yelling. He was just scared.

Hours later, he looked up when the door opened, seeing El walking in. She looked a little upset, but he wanted to talk to her. He went over, sitting next to her on her bed. She didn’t yell or push him away, so that was good.

“Hey.” He said softly, trying to get her attention. She looked up briefly, but looked away afterwards. He should’ve expected that, she was probably still upset with him. God he was an asshole.

“Listen, I’m sorry for yelling okay? I’m just scared, and worried. I just… I just-” Before he could finish trying to explain, Kali came in. She gave him a hard look, trying to scare him off. He wasn’t leaving, especially not when El was upset.

He listened to them talk, shocked by what happened. Why the fuck did Kali put El through something like that? There was no way his father was alive, the Demogorgon got him back at the school.

He saw El turn around, seemingly staring at nothing. He stood there, confused for a moment before he realized what was happening. That bitch was using her powers on El, making her see something she clearly didn’t like! Faster than he could think, he found himself in front of Kali, pushing her hard.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why would you do that to her, somebody you consider a sister?!” He yelled, feeling his migraine coming back. He noticed El staring at him, still crying from whatever it was she saw. He didn’t notice Kali staring at him.

Suddenly the lights went out, and when they came back on he saw a horrifying sight. It was El, laying in a puddle of blood. His father stood over her, bloody knife in hand. He knew it wasn’t real, but it still made him so sick he nearly threw up.

“Stop it…” He muttered, transfixed on the sight. He could feel himself shaking, and his migraine was almost unbearable at this point. The image of a bloody El, lying lifelessly on the ground with his father standing over her was being burned into his head. He needed to get rid of it! It needed to go away!!

“STOP IT!!!” Jay yelled, a bright light suddenly filling the room. El had to close her eyes, looking away. When she could see again, she saw blood coming from Jay’s nose, before he fell lifelessly to the floor.

“Jay!” She yelled, completely ignoring Kali. She rushed over, kneeling beside him. He was sweaty, and his skin was burning. She turned toward Kali, beyond angry. She was livid, she distantly remembered Hop teaching her that word.

“Get. Out.” El said loudly and clearly, glaring at her sister. Kali left, but not before looking back at her and Jay. She turned her attention back to Jay, starting to cry. This wouldn’t be happening if she had told him to stay home.

Home… back where Hopper was probably waiting. Where Mike and the others were, not even knowing she was alive. Where Steph was, who had been so kind to her and took care of Jay.

She thought back, back to when she met Jay. Their first time having sex, the way he made her feel loved for the first time in her life. Hopper, who took her in from the cold and took care of her as best as he could.

_ She opened her eyes, finding herself in the Void. She saw Hopper, looking worried about something. Suddenly she heard Mike, yelling something about a trap. She ran over to him, seeing him panicking saying it was a trap. She reached out to touch him, but he disappeared. She could hear a loud banging in the distance. _

She opened her eyes, noticing Jay was awake. He looked bad, barely able to stand. She looked out the window, seeing police storming the place. Kali came in, taking them further away.

They stopped, Kali shushing everyone. The police came in, but it looked like they couldn’t see them. She looked to Jay, noticing he was looking around almost confusedly. He still didn’t look good.

Kali ushered them out through some doors, running over to the van to escape the gunfire. They ducked behind it, hearing the bullets impacting the van. She heard Jay breathing heavily, looking over to see him holding his leg in pain. No, she had to get him out of here!

Jay was messed up. He was confused, scared, tired, and in extreme amounts of pain. He could barely see, his vision was blurry. He must have blacked out, because it felt like he blinked and they were somewhere else, resting behind some trees.

He heard someone crying, looking in front of himself to see it was El, looking so sad and scared. He pointed to his backpack, remembering he had packed a first aid kit. She grabbed it, dumping everything out.

It didn’t seem like a bullet was left in his leg, so all he had to do was clean and bandage the wound. Once that was done, he settled against the tree. El was still crying though, so he had to do something to help her.

“Cool light show back there, huh?” He was referring to that light, the one he apparently made. Since when did he have powers anyway? She didn’t laugh, still looking sadly at him.

“Look El, I’m sorry for earlier. It’s just that, I was scared something would happen. I’m not strong, not like you. I can’t seem to protect you, no matter how hard I try. I don’t want to lose you again, I… I can’t go through that again.” Jay started sobbing uncontrollably, unable to hold back his feelings anymore. He was just so tired, tired of being afraid, tired of feeling completely useless.

El hugged him, her heart breaking. He thought he was weak, but he wasn’t. He was such a strong person. So kind, always willing to help someone in need. She didn’t want to lose him either, she couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to him.

“It’ll be okay.” El whispered into his ear, starting to cry herself. God, she almost lost him tonight. She couldn’t imagine a life without Jay in it, the world would be such a sad place without him.

Later, they were on a bus, heading back to Hawkins. Jay was sleeping on her shoulder, wincing every now and again. She wished she could help him. She was determined, not only to protect Jay, but her friends. Her family. Her home.

They were finally going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no medical knowledge, so if I did anything wrong I'm sorry. This was a rollercoaster of a chapter. Jay and El had their first fight, Jay discovered his abilities. He almost died! Jay has been holding in a lot of things, especially since El disappeared. After everything he went through, it's only natural he'd snap. I'm tired, so I'm heading to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the end of season 2. I was going to wait a day or two to post this, but I was just so excited I couldn't help myself.

They were heading to Will’s house, apparently everyone was there. Jay wasn’t exactly feeling 100%, but between him and El, he liked his odds against whatever it was they were up against. He still didn’t know how he had powers, but he knew how to use them.

It was like moving your body, you didn’t know exactly how you were doing it, just that you were. He’d found he could make balls of light, hot enough to burn through brick. He would have tried to see what else he could do, but they didn’t have enough time.

As they approached the house, he could see some sort of Demogorgon-like creature. There were 2 of them, circling the house. They looked up, apparently noticing them.

El grabbed one, breaking its joints so it couldn’t move, while he shot light orbs at the other, moving too fast for the creature to dodge. It practically disintegrated, and El ended up tossing the other one through a window.

He wasn’t paying for that, that wasn’t on him. Nonetheless, they walked over to the front door. El started unlocking the door, and he prepared himself to see Hopper. He didn’t know how he’d react to him, considering everything he did.

She walked in, him limping in after her. As soon as he saw Hopper, he felt his anger flare. There was the bastard responsible for all his suffering, for causing him so much pain for nearly a year.

He watched El reunite with him, with Mike appearing angry and hurt. He started calling Hopper out on his bullshit, but apparently he didn’t care. He felt himself snapping, he had been trying to be strong for 353 days, but he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“Was it funny?” He asked, grabbing Hops attention. He didn’t care about the others in the room at this point, he had tunnel vision on Hopper.

“Was it funny? Watching me suffer everyday, lying to my face everyday?” He limped over to him, not caring about the pain in his leg.

“Kid, listen to me-” Hop went to put his hand on his shoulder, but Jay slapped it away.

“Don’t touch me! You don’t get to put your hands on me, after everything you did!” Jay yelled, everything starting to unravel. He had been burying his feelings for 353 days, focusing on other people to ignore his own pain.

“Every night, I went to bed feeling like a failure! Like nothing I did mattered in the end! I was a failure of a son, but I promised myself I wouldn’t be a failure when it came to El!” Jay continued to yell, unknowing of the tears pouring from his eyes. Father never treated him like a son, more like a coworker. He still didn’t know what he did wrong.

“But then I failed her too, after promising to give her a better life! The kind of life she deserved, one where she didn’t have to be afraid, where she could go out and experience life! Then what did you do?! You locked her away, giving her false hope, false promises!” That was something he was really angry about, she might as well have been in the lab! At least she had a friend back then!

“You didn’t think to tell any of the people that cared about her that she was at least alive?! I don’t care who you think you are, you don’t do that to people!” Jay was starting to have trouble seeing straight, and his chest was hurting. He couldn’t stop though, he needed to say these things.

“I thought you were a good person, but apparently you thought it would be funny to watch me suffer for nearly a year! I can’t think of any other reason why you didn’t tell me she was alive, was it because I’m Brenner’s son?!” He grabbed his chest, he was having trouble breathing. What was happening?

El had been listening to the whole thing, frozen in shock. God, he had been dealing with all of that the entire time? Why didn’t he tell her, let her help him? Suddenly he collapsed to the floor, clutching his chest and breathing erratically.

“Jay!” She yelled, kneeling beside him. Something was wrong, what was wrong with him?!

“He’s hyperventilating! Listen kid, breathe with me okay?! Breathe with me!” Hopper yelled, on the other side of Jay. El watched with tears in her eyes, seeing Jay just getting worse and worse. She had his head on her lap, and he looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

“C-Can’t…” He weakly muttered, before going limp. El gasped, scared beyond belief. Was he okay?

Hopper leaned down, hearing his heartbeat. It was erratic, but slowly returning to normal.

“He’s just unconscious.” Hop said, causing El to sag in relief. She hadn’t known what to do, he was in pain and she couldn’t do anything. She kept crying, hugging him to herself.

When Jay woke up, he could hear people talking. What had happened? He sat up, feeling like complete crap.

“Jay?” He heard Max, looking up to see her and the others watching Steve fight some blonde guy? What the hell was going on? Blondie suddenly headbutt Steve, knocking him to the ground.

He watched, unable to get up and help, as Blondie beat the crap out of Steve. He saw Max walk over, stabbing some sort of needle in him. He got up, starting to look woozy. He collapsed, laughing like a weirdo. Max picked up the nail bat, threatening him until he passed out.

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!” Jay asked, where was everyone else? Why was he still feeling like crap?

“Okay, and nobody thought to try and wake me up? The only other one here with powers?” He was so done, after listening to the others tell him what happened. Was he cursed? It felt like he was cursed, throwing a tantrum like a pussy, how embarrassing.

“What were you going to do in your condition, act as bait for the Demo-dogs?” Dustin said incredulously.

“I could’ve… stunned them or something.” Okay, he didn’t know if that would work, but he would’ve tried dammit.

After establishing that no, he couldn’t go with them on their crazy little mission, he sat there watching them leave. So that was it? He couldn’t do anything else to help?

“Yeah no, I don’t think so.” He got up, limping out the door. He was gonna help dammit, whether they liked it or not.

The lab was pretty far away, and his leg was killing him at this point. Life would be so much easier when he got his driver's license, he knew his mom was getting him a car soon.

Wait a minute, he just had a very crazy idea. Would it even work? His powers involved light in some way right? He concentrated, knowing the gate was probably near the area El was put in the sensory deprivation tank.

He felt one of the strangest feelings in his entire life, and suddenly he was at the lab. Success! And he was going to throw up, oh my god.

He’d figured he could teleport via light, transforming his body into light and appearing wherever there was a light source. It sucked, he never wanted to do that again.

Once he recovered, he looked around. Okay, accuracy could use some work. He was close though, so he limped down the hallway, determined to help El. He wouldn’t fail her again.

Finally he saw them, looking down towards a huge freaking hole in the ground. Jesus Christ, what the fuck happened while he was gone?! He limped over to them, grabbing their attention.

“Don’t ask how I got here, I might throw up again. Let’s get this show on the road people.” He said, going to stand beside El. Despite the serious situation, he was able to get a smile out of her. He could hear Jonathan’s voice on the walkie talkie, telling them to close the gate.

They took a lift, heading down the hole. Dear God, the gate was freaking massive! He felt El grab his hand, looking over to see her holding Hoppers as well. He gave her hand a squeeze, offering her his full support.

El let go, getting ready to close the gate. As she was working on that, he could see some sort of shadowy monster on the other side. The thing was freaking huge, they couldn’t let that thing get through!

Suddenly he could hear growling, looking around to see Demodogs crawling up the walls. Him and Hopper started shooting, and he could hear El start screaming. He looked back, seeing her start to levitate.

He heard more growling, whirling around to shoot another light ball. There were so many, it was a miracle they hadn’t gotten overrun yet. The glow from the gate vanished, causing him to turn around to see it was closed.

El fell, and before he could go over Hopper beat him to it. He watched them, hugging and crying together. What was it like to be hugged by a father? He didn’t think he’d ever gotten one from his.

He leaned against the railing, exhausted from the whole ordeal. They did it, they actually freaking did it! He couldn’t help but smile, so proud of El. It was finally over, time to sleep for a million years.

Things had finally started returning to normal. Mom and Mrs. Byers basically bullied Hopper into allowing El to visit their houses, since they were more out of the way than the others.

He and El talked about what he should do with Hopper. There had been lots of tears, he threw a pillow at a wall, but in the end they worked things out. Now all that was left was to actually talk to the man.

He performed the secret knock, waiting for El or Hopper to answer the door. He was hoping for El, just to delay what was sure to be an awkward conversation. It was not meant to be.

“Hey sir, could we talk somewhere private? W-we could talk wherever you want to though, your choice.” He was a little nervous, despite having his powers Hopper was a big man. He nodded, stepping outside and closing the door. Before he could say anything, Hopper beat him to it.

“Listen kid, I’ve been thinking about it. I made some mistakes, the least I could’ve done was told you she was alright, and for that I apologize.” Jay was shocked, not believing he would be hearing this from the usually gruff man.

“Thank you. I’m sorry for my outburst from before, I was just under a lot of stress and I lost a lot of blood. I just- I just felt hurt that you lied to me, I trusted you with my past and it felt like you threw that trust in my face.” He had told him who his father was, about his life growing up. He had been surprisingly understanding back then.

“I know kid, and for El’s sake let’s put the bad blood behind us, deal?” Hopper held out a hand. He wondered why Hopper was being so cool, but decided to ignore it. He wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He shook his hand, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders. This had been a good idea after all.

It was about a week before the Snow Ball, he wouldn’t be going considering he was in high school. If he went, he’d just be watching his friends fumble around awkwardly. Now that he had that thought, maybe he should go.

“Can we go to the Snow Ball?” El asked him, sitting next to him on his bed. They were hanging out at his place this time, just listening to music and enjoying the company of each other. He looked over, surprised she knew about it.

“Mike was talking about it, saying couples go to dance. We’re a couple, right?” El asked, suddenly unsure. They were a couple, they kissed and stuff, but did he not want to go with her?

“Oh yeah, we’re a couple. We never made it official, and I was fine without labeling our relationship. But we can definitely go if your dad allows it.” Jay said with a nervous smile, causing her to smile shyly. He was cute when he was nervous.

She kissed him, struck by the urge to be closer to him. This was her happy place, here in his arms. She’d never felt so lucky before in her life.

Jordan was standing by the punch bowl, watching the others. Mike had been the last one to find a partner, and he’d convinced him to ask this girl he knew, Sami. She was a year older, but she was into science crap, so he figured she’d say yes. He wasn’t wrong, and Mike seemed to be having a good time, if a little nervous.

He looked over at the entrance, catching El walking in. His eyes widened, taking in her appearance. She looked stunning, was she wearing makeup? She walked over to him, smiling shyly. It always managed to make him smile, she was just too cute.

“Do you wanna dance? Don’t worry, I can teach you.” He smiled at her, seeing her nod her head. He was grateful to his caretakers, one of them had shown him a thing or two about dancing.

As they were dancing, he couldn’t stop staring into her eyes. She was just so beautiful, he felt so lucky. He had never been this happy before, and he had El to thank for that. They kissed, getting lost in the music and the moment. It was perfect.

They were blissfully unaware, for on the other side, the Mind Flayer loomed over the building. Waiting for a chance to enact revenge on those who foiled its plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did the Snow Ball justice, I thought it'd be nice to see El ask Jay out, considering he's in high school, he wouldn't usually be thinking about going. Up next it a special chapter, set in an alternate reality, then it's on to season 3! Expect many changes, crazy things are abound!


	12. Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam, posting this now, because why not?

Jordan was excited, today was finally the day he would have sex with Max, his super hot girlfriend! Life was pretty good right now, it was summer so Max had been wearing shorts lately. Showing off her fine ass, her pale legs. 

He was getting hard just thinking about it, he was tempted to go past the speed limit. Being able to drive was so rewarding, him and Max could go wherever they wanted.

He pulled up to Max’s house, going up and knocking on the door. It opened, revealing what had to be the hottest 14 year old of all time. She was wearing a striped red and white shirt, with jean shorts.

“Sup freakazoid?” She smiled, leaning up to briefly kiss Jordan. She so totally had the best boyfriend. He was way better than Mike would ever be for El. He smiled back at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. Damn him for being the only guy capable of that.

They walked to the car, Max nervously anticipating what would be happening later. They had been talking about this for a while now, but now that the day had arrived she was a jumble of emotions.

When they entered Jay’s house, Buddy was there to excitedly greet them. She made sure to give him some good rubs, Buddy was pretty cool to be honest. One time, when Billy was being an ass, Buddy ran at him. It actually scared him too! She would remember that event forever.

Once they were settled on the couch, they started watching Alien. It was an alright movie, but Jordan liked it a lot. He wouldn’t stop talking about the sequel that was coming out next year. It was cute sometimes, but other times he would go overboard.

As the movie was ending, she felt Jay’s hand sliding up her thigh. She looked over, but he was watching the screen. She could tell he was trying not to smile, apparently he thought trying to be sneaky was funny.

“You know you’re not very subtle right?” She cocked an eyebrow at him, but otherwise didn’t stop him. Just because he was as subtle as a billboard didn’t mean she wasn’t getting excited. Everytime he touched her it was exciting. 

“I know, why do you think I was fighting back a big stupid smile?” Jordan could barely hold himself back, the thought of getting Max naked almost too much to bear. He leaned in, kissing Max passionately. Max immediately started kissing back, moaning into his mouth.

They broke apart to take their shirts off, diving right back in. He started groping Max’s boobs, knowing how much she loved it. She moaned, rubbing her hands across his chest.

He gently laid her down, kissing down towards her breasts. He put a nipple in his mouth, making sure to show the other one some attention.

“Ahn!” Max moaned loudly, putting her hands on his head. He always took his time with her boobs, making sure she came at least once before moving on to her pussy. He made sure to alternate, giving both her boobs love. Before long she was cumming, moaning out his name.

As she lay there panting, she noticed Jay looking at her with desire in his eyes. He made her feel loved, special. She never thought a boy could make her feel like this.

“Are you ready Max?” Jordan asked, nervously anticipating her answer. If she didn’t want to go all the way, he would stop immediately. She stared for a moment, before nodding her head.

He entered slowly, knowing there was going to be some pain. Once he felt her hymen, he looked to her. When she nodded again, he pushed past her barrier, causing her to gasp in pain.

He waited a moment before moving, wanting Max to feel good as well. She started moaning, thrusting herself back against him. She was so tight, it felt amazing.

“Huh, huh, huh! Uhnn! Fuck!” Max moaned and cursed, feeling the intense pleasure Jay was giving her, She never imagined it would feel this good, she wished they had done it sooner.

“Yeah, you like that? Huh?!” He started groping her boobs, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He was determined to make her cum before him, or at the very least cum together.

“Yes! So good!” Max cried out, arching her back to try and take more of him. Between her pussy being fucked and her breasts being fondled, she was about to explode in ecstasy. 

“Fuck, I’m about to cum!” Jordan said through gritted teeth, trying to hold back. Suddenly he felt Max’s pussy tighten, moaning so loudly he wouldn’t be surprised if there were noise complaints. That caused him to go over the edge, making sure to bury himself inside her.

“Mmmmm.” Max whimpered and moaned, feeling Jay fill her up with his warm juices. She had been on the pill for a few months, and it was a safe day so they had nothing to worry about.

As they lay next to each other, both panting from the exertion, Jay looked over at her. She looked at him, seeing him smiling at her.

“I love you.” He said so genuinely, it brought tears to her eyes. She had only ever heard those words from her dad, it felt like mom just said it to go through the motions. She could tell he meant it when he said those words. She smiled at him.

“I love you too freakazoid.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had mentioned Max having a crush on Jay, so that inspired me to write this little thing. I might do similar stuff, we'll have to wait and see.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter, but I felt I'd reached a good stopping point for the chapter. It takes place about a month before season 3 starts, I wanted to have time for them to be together before shit hit the fan.

It was officially summer, and you know what that means? More time with El, that’s what! Jay had been looking forward to this ever since they’d reunited, to be able to enjoy summer with his special someone.

Dustin had gone off to science camp, the little nerdy goofball he was. He missed Dustin, but he would be back by the end of the month. Mike and Sami seemed to hit it off, both accompanying Dustin to Camp Know Where. 

It was weird to have so many of the party gone, but they were making do. Lucas and Max were dating, Will was drawing a lot more, and him and El were together a lot. Life had been good since El closed the gate.

He had also gotten a decent car for his 16th birthday, so that was awesome. He and El hadn’t had sex in it yet, but one day they would. He was driving over to her place, Hop was out. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

They were going to try something different today, truth be told he was pretty excited to try it. They would spend some time together first, maybe watch a movie or something. Then they could get to the fun stuff.

He walked the rest of the way to the cabin, knocking on the door. It opened, and before he could react El threw herself at him, passionately kissing him. He eagerly responded, picking her up to carry her to the couch.

He placed her on the couch, still kissing her. They were moaning into each other's mouths, clinging to each other possessively. Over the past few months, El had gotten more horny. She was more active, seeking him out for sex more often.

“What about the movie?” He muttered against her lips, barely able to stop long enough to ask.

“Forget the movie. We haven’t done anything in a week.” She barely got out, not able to get enough of Jay’s perfect lips. It had been hard, with the adults around more often they barely got to do more than kiss. Kissing was good, but she wanted more every now and then.

She felt Jay smirk against her lips, before pulling away to take his clothes off. She did the same, eager to feel his cock go inside her. He’d gotten a little bigger, and she absolutely loved it.

She laid down, eager to feel his lips on her body. He did not disappoint, trailing hot kisses down her body, before sucking on one of her nipples. She moaned, feeling his tongue flicking over it. He made sure to show attention to her other nipple, before trailing more kisses down her body.

She felt him start to lick her clit, putting his fingers in her pussy. She moaned loudly, arching her back. He had gotten so good at eating her out, she was close to cumming. He started sucking on her clit, pusing her over the edge.

“Ahn…” She moaned, toes curling from the pleasure. He kept sucking on her clit, prolonging her orgasm for as long as possible. Eventually he stopped, letting her catch her breath.

“That good?” He asked, feeling his ego rise by the second. He loved that he could make El feel like this, that he was the only one who could. He liked the feeling of control he had over her in these situations, it was such a turn on.

She nodded, still panting from her orgasm. He settled down, admiring her body. He swore she kept getting more beautiful every day, most of the time he could barely keep his hands off of her.

“Are you ready?” He asked, wanting to make sure this was something she wanted to do. He would stop everything right now if she wanted him to.

“Yes.” El nodded. He’d explained anal to her, saying couples did it but that most of the time the girl didn’t like it. She was curious, and it would make Jay feel good, so she had agreed to try it.

She rolled onto her stomach, sticking her butt in the air. After he applied enough lube, she felt him lineup his dick against her butthole. He started pushing in, and she winced. It felt a little weird, different from when he fucked her pussy.

After a few moments of adjusting to it, she could start to feel the pleasure. As he increased his speed, she started moaning loudly. It felt so good, she could feel him in a new and different way.

“Uhn! Uhn! Uhn!” El continued to moan, it felt like he was starting to jackhammer her asshole. She could hear him groaning, doing his best to hold out for as long as possible. She never thought anal would feel this good!

She started pushing back, wanting to feel him as much as possible. She was so close, and she could tell he was as well. She wanted to feel him cum in her ass! He moaned, ejaculating inside her.

“Ahh!” She nearly screamed in pleasure, her orgasm rocking her whole being. She felt him nearly collapse on her, both of them spent from their intense orgasms. They laid like that for a while, and she heard him mutter something.

“I love you.” Hey eyes widened, and she looked over her shoulder to see him smiling softly at her. Did she hear that right?

“I was afraid to say it, but after doing what we just did, I wanted to let you know. You mean the absolute world to me, and I want to do my best for you.” He said, looking at her with love in his eyes. She could feel tears in her eyes, so beyond happy right now.

“I love you too.” She cried, kissing him lovingly. She never wanted to be anywhere else, being here with him was the best feeling in the world. He’d saved her, made her feel so loved and special. She could never repay him enough.

They laid there for a few more minutes, basking in the feeling of their love. Eventually though Jay got up, not wanting Hopper to walk in on them like this. He figured it was time to go, he didn’t want Hopper to find out he’d been here alone with El.

“I’ll call you when I get home, okay?” He said, hugging her at the door. He’d been so afraid, to be so vulnerable with her. It had paid off though, and he never felt happier. 

“Love you.” He whispered, hearing her respond. He kissed her, never wanting to leave her side. He couldn’t wait until they were older, off to college and living together. It would be incredible.

As he drove home, he couldn’t keep a stupid grin off his face. He hadn’t expected that today, but he wasn’t complaining. After everything they had been through, they deserved this peace and love. He couldn’t wait to experience the rest of the summer with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured after everything they've been through, one of them was bound to unintentionally express their feelings. Jay can drive now, so look forward to some car sex in the future ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I got serious brain blockage when it came to writing lol. Enjoy!

Dustin apparently had a girlfriend, so that was new. The party had welcomed him back, along with Mike and Sami. Those 2 were doing well, seeming to have grown closer at camp. Dustin was taking them up a hill, to build his new radio Cerebro. Jay was definitely interested in Dustin’s new girlfriend, although Max and Lucas seemed skeptical. 

They were waiting for a while, and as the sun was setting Jay decided to take El home. He didn’t feel like dealing with an angry old man, he’d been an ass all summer. He held El’s hand, enjoying the fact it was just the two of them. They got to the car, and El turned to him with a lustful look in her eye.

Before he could ask, she jumped him, passionately making out. He wasn’t one to complain, so he eagerly responded. Were they about to have sex in his car?

El needed Jay, right freaking now. She had been horny earlier, but couldn’t do anything about it with the others around. Now that they were in his car, they were free to do whatever they wanted. She took her clothes off, making sure he did the same.

“Ah!” She moaned, grinding her pussy against his rock hard cock. She was already so wet, she was tempted to just impale herself on him. He started groping her breasts, pinching her nipples every now and again. 

She couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to feel him. She made sure to line herself up, and slammed herself into him, causing him to moan loudly.

“Uh! Uh! Uhnn!” El cried out  as she bucked her hips and pushed herself up and down on Jay’s cock, trying to take as much of him into her cunt as possible. Jay gripped her ass, almost painfully hard. She gasped, looking down at him.

“Yeah, you’re such a slut.” Jay said, reaching up and cupping her cheek, lowering her head slightly so he could stare into her eyes. He moved his thumb into her mouth, causing her to whimper slightly. She loved when Jay got like this, it was so hot.

She sucked on his thumb slightly, feeling herself approach the edge. She was so close, and she could tell he was as well. He thrust up into her, causing her to moan loudly around his thumb. She could feel him, filling up her insides with his cum. She came hard on his dick, slathering it in her pussy juices.

That was incredibly, Jay never knew El could be so slutty. She even seemed to enjoy the dirty, rough talk. They’d have to do more of that in the future. She kissed him, softly this time. Cuddles after good sex were always welcomed.

When they got to the cabin, they went into El’s room, just to cuddle and kiss. He wished they could always be together. Hopper came in, immediately putting him in a bad mood. What did this asshole want now?

Hopper stuttered, apparently trying, and failing, to tell them something. He whispered in El’s ear, saying he was going senile. She giggled, and he could tell it pissed off Hopper. He didn’t care, Hop couldn’t do shit.

Hopper left the room, and Jay couldn’t hold back his snort. Hopper was so easy to piss off, you’d think he was the teenager. He came back in, a somewhat worried look on his face.

“Jay, that was your mom. Apparently your dog ate something, and is in a bad way.” Hopper said, causing Jay to shoot to his feet. Dammit Buddy, seriously?! He made sure to kiss El, promising to call her with an update. He knew she liked Buddy, she’d be devastated if something happened to him. So would he.

When they neared their cars, Hopper suddenly grabbed him, throwing him against his car. What the hell was wrong with this guy?!

“Listen here punk, you two have been spending way too much time together. I don’t care how you do it, but you aren’t coming over to see her tomorrow, understand?!” He yelled in his face, spit flying from his mouth. 

You know what? He was just so tired, done with all this bullshit. He flashed a light in his eyes, giving him time to kick him in the nuts. He watched Hop fall to the ground, feeling so angry and sad. When would it end?

“I don’t care what your problem is, don’t take it out on me! I’ve dealt with enough shitty adults, I don’t need to deal with more!” He yelled down at him, unaware El was listening in, having been worried about them.

“You’re an adult, you don’t threaten minors! El doesn’t need to deal with a bad father, she’s had enough of that! I swear to god if you don’t get your shit together, my mom is taking El from you, and there won’t be a damn thing you can do about it!” Jay yelled, tears in his eyes. He hated himself for that, it felt like he was constantly crying.

“I don’t care what you do, but get your shit together. El needs a good father.” Jay said sadly, remembering what his own father had been like. She didn’t need another Brenner.

He walked to his car, just wanting to go to sleep at this point. What was with people in this town?

El was a jumble of emotions. She was angry, sad, confused. Why would Hopper threaten Jay? Hopper noticed her, but she ran back to the cabin. She didn’t want to talk to Hopper after everything that just happened.

She locked herself in her room, ignoring Hoppers attempts to talk to her. She wanted to see Jay, see if he was alright. She wrapped a blindfold over her eyes…

_ … and opened them to find herself in the Void. She walked towards Jay, who she could see was sitting on his bed with Buddy. He was talking to him, looking tired and sad. _

_ “I don’t know buddy, things just keep happening around me. Sometimes I feel like I’m cursed, that people would be better off without me.” She gasped, covering her mouth. Did he really feel like that? He kept talking, unaware that she was listening. _

_ “I wonder what things would have been like if I was never born. Would El be with someone better? I feel like I could’ve done more for her in the lab, I was just too afraid of my father.” She could see he was crying, and she wanted nothing more than to hold him. He’d already done so much for her, didn’t he see that? _

_ He laid down, obviously getting ready for bed. She watched him lay there for a while, looking at the sadness on his face. She promised herself she would have a talk with him, to make him see how wonderful he was. _

She took her blindfold off, hearing nothing. Hopper must have given up, she would make sure to talk to him as well. She would not have 2 of her favorite people be mean to each other.

She went to bed, snuggling with the dog plush Jay had gotten for her. She smiled remembering that day. She would make sure he knew he was loved, no matter what she had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter isn't up to par, real life stuff has been getting in the way. I'm not giving up though, I'm finishing this story for sure. I'm excited, we're getting closer to the end.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, most of this chapter just kinda happened lol. Now I understand when authors say things like the chapter wrote itself, or the characters took over.

Jay woke up, feeling like absolute crap. He’d had the same nightmare, the one where he was forced to watch his father torture El. Damn his father, he hoped he was burning in Hell. He hated the fact he was related to that man, hated himself for being such a weak human being.

He looked to his closet, where he had hidden a gun. He’d started having certain thoughts, ever since he watched El disappear. It had gotten better with her return, but sometimes it would pop back into his head. 

He couldn’t kill himself, no matter what his stupid brain told him. It would hurt everyone, El especially would be devastated. He just needed to get some air, maybe take Buddy for a walk.

He got up, finding a change of clothes to put on. He didn’t feel like taking a shower, he just needed to get out. He went downstairs, seeing his mom do the dishes. Dinner had been good, he’d made sure to tell her.

“I’m taking Buddy out!” He yelled by the door, hearing her acknowledgement. He called Buddy over, opening the door to let him out. Buddy didn’t really need a leash, he was a well behaved dog.

It was nice, just to hike through the woods. Nature could be calming, he could close his eyes and picture himself on a date with El. Thinking about her always made him happy, she was practically the light in the darkness that was his life.

He opened his eyes, noticing Buddy had led him to their hideout. It was just a little shack he built, nothing too special. He liked to come here when he was sad, or needed to be alone.

“You’re a good boy, trying to help me out like that.” He made sure to give him good scratches, making sure he was appreciated. The only other person who knew about this place was El, he liked to take her here sometimes.

“Jay?” He whirled around, seeing El and Max together. He stood up, making sure to hide any evidence of his sadness. El didn’t need to deal with a baby right now.

“Oh hey, when did you two start hanging out?” It was a little weird to see them together like this, El had a hard time trying to get along with Max. They seemed fine now though, so that was good. She needed a girl friend anyway, and Max was pretty cool.

“I was gonna take El to the mall, wanna come?” Max asked, practically demanding he accompany them. He was hesitant, not wanting some government asshole to find her. She looked excited though, and he did want to check out the new mall.

“Sure, just let me take Buddy home.” He smiled at them, beginning the trek back to his house. He liked Max, she could be pretty blunt about things. She was a loyal friend though, willing to stick up for you no matter what.

They rode the bus and soon enough, they were standing outside Starcourt Mall. It looked pretty dang cool, and judging by El’s face, she thought the same thing. They walked inside, and he was nearly floored by how busy it was.

Just as he feared, he was the designated bag holder. He didn’t mind though, seeing El and Max having fun, bonding with each other. He liked El’s new outfit, it was very pretty to look at.

They got ice cream, and decided to head to El’s place to relax. Max would be sleeping over, and he would be leaving before Hopper got home. He felt a little bad for kicking him in the balls, but Hop shouldn’t have threatened him like that.

El decided now would be a good time to talk to Jay, she had made sure to let Max know they would be having the talk in her room. Max had snickered for some reason, but said she would be waiting in the living room. She grabbed his hand, dragging him to her bedroom.

“What’s up? Thought we were watching a movie with Max?” Jay asked, with his cute confused smile. She needed to focus though, this was important.

“I heard, you and Hop arguing and fighting.” She saw him go stiff, before sighing heavily. He sat on her bed, and she followed, wanting to be close to him.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Hopper just went crazy, and he-” She cut him off, wanting him to know she wasn’t mad or upset.

“It’s fine, I know he was the one who started it.” Now she had to tell him about her spying, and she was nervous. Would he get angry?

“I was worried about you, so I went into the Void, to check up on you.” He winced, probably figuring out she heard him say those things. She kept talking, wanting to get it over with.

“I just wanted you to know, I love you so, so much. You mean the world to me, and I’m sorry for spying on you. I was just worried, and I want you to know how much you mean to me.” There, it was all out there. She hoped he wasn’t upset with her.

“Okay, uh, I was angry at first, about the spying. But that’s okay, I would have done the same with you.” He said, smiling at her lovingly. She’d never understand how she got so lucky, to have him in her life.

“Sometimes, I just feel sad. I wished I had tried harder, back when you were still in the lab. Tried to get you out of there, or to stop him from putting you through all those horrible tests.” Jay said, tears in his eyes. She held his hand, wanting him to know she was here for him. He smiled at her, before continuing.

“I know there was probably nothing I could have done, but whenever I get sad I have those thoughts. I feel like I have to be strong, to be able to help you, like you’ve helped me.” El was near tears, hearing talk like this. She had to help him.

“You are strong, and it’s okay to lean on me. You taught me that it was alright to be vulnerable with people you trust, and I trust you more than anything. You’ve done so much for me, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.” She told him, tears in her eyes. She had to get through to him, make him see how important he was.

He looked at her, tears trailing down his face. She had come so far, speaking longer, using bigger words. He was so proud of her, he just loved her so much. He didn’t say anything, just leaning in to softly kiss her. He felt her respond, running her hands through his hair.

“Hey lovebirds, let’s hurry it up!” Max yelled from the living room, interrupting their special moment. Typical Max, she could be kinda bossy. 

“Is it okay, if I sleep over at Max’s tomorrow?” El asked him, looking worriedly at him. He smiled, knowing she was still concerned with him.

“Of course it’s okay, you don’t need my permission for anything like that El. I can hang out with some of the guys, or do some odd jobs around town. What matters is that you have fun, you do what you want to do.” He made sure to stress to her, knowing it was hard for her to make her own decisions. She was getting better though, becoming more independent.

She nodded, and they left to start the movie. He hadn’t expected today to be so emotional, but he honestly felt pretty good now. It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, so he could enjoy the company of his girlfriend and best female friend.

He wondered what the others were up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I did good with the talk, did El speak too much? I figured she would have improved a lot, between Hopper and Jay helping her out. I like the idea of Jay and Max being best friends, Max would be more tolerant of him, since he's older and more mature. Potential threesome???


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one, eh?

Mike was thankful to Jay, he had done a lot for him and the others since they’d met. He was always sticking by them, doing everything he could to help. He even helped Mike get over El, introducing him to Sami.

Mike would admit, he had been infatuated with El for awhile, and sometimes he’d get jealous of Jay. It never lasted, seeing how much her disappearance hurt him. Mike had done his best to get rid of his feelings for her, but they didn’t truly start going away until he met Sami.

Sami was just so incredible, plus she was a nerd just like him! It had honestly shocked him when she came over to talk to him, after the Snow Ball was over. They would meet up, talk about science stuff, and before he knew it they were a couple. It was amazing.

He had convinced his mom to let him go to science camp, saying Dustin was going as well. He didn’t tell her about Sami, that would’ve been awful. Sami had managed to convince her parents, and they proceeded to spend an amazing time at camp.

Towards the end of it, he had decided to tell her everything. He knew he could trust her, she had trusted him with some of her secrets. Some things he wished he didn’t know, but vowed never to speak about with any other person.

She was skeptical, but he and Dustin had managed to convince her. He promised to show her proof when they got home, Dustin saying it would blow her away.

While waiting for Suzie to answer, they ended up intercepting a Russian message of some sort, Dustin saying they should ask Steve to help decode it. Mike was hesitant, but Sami seemed interested, so he went with them to Starcourt Mall.

They were having a hard time with it, until Steve’s fellow worker Robin joined them. They eventually decoded the message, with Steve figuring out it was recorded at the Mall, due to the music in the background being the same.

Mike was getting nervous, he felt this was something the others should know. Dustin wasn’t having, saying they would rather do their own things then be with them. Sami was invested, she had always liked mysteries and adventures. Mike could only hope they would get through this safely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just something I put together to let you guys know what was happening with some of the others. I figured it would be neat if Mike and Sami joined Dustin on his quest. As for Will and Lucas, we'll be getting to them next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end, a few more chapters to go.

Jay had left, wishing the girls fun. When he got home, he’d tried calling Dustin, but apparently he was busy. He’d managed to get Will and Lucas to come over, eager to do something. Lucas started venting about Max, stating that she dumped him again.

“Dude, if she keeps doing that, stop going back to her. That’s not right, what she does.” Jay liked Max, he really did. She could be a bitch though, the way she treated Lucas. He understood she didn’t have an easy life, from the vague descriptions of her family life, but it wasn’t fair to take that out on him.

“You gotta think long term, do you see this working out?” Jay knew he was young, they all were, but if Lucas didn’t get through this problem it would follow him for years. Either Max needed a reality check, or Lucas had to leave her. Lucas seemed hesitant.

“I’m not saying to decide right now, think about it. At the end of the day, it should be your happiness that matters most to you.” Jay wished them both happiness, and he knew Lucas made Max happy. They were still young, maybe they could work things out.

It was getting dark out, so they decided to have their own sleepover. El should be at Max’s house right about now, getting ready for their own sleepover. He was glad those two were getting along now.

“Can we please play DnD now?” Will wined from across the room, starting to annoy Lucas and Jay. He didn’t even like that game, he only played once in a while. Lucas was still a little bummed out, so Jay decided they should watch movies until they fell asleep.

Will didn’t agree, and him and Lucas got into a fight. Will ran off, Jay turning to give Lucas a disapproving look. Lucas seemed to instantly feel bad, so they went out to find him, having some trouble seeing because of the rain.

The next day, Jay was desperately trying to get a hold of El and Max. It was a little early, but this was an emergency. Apparently the Mind Flayer could be back, because of course it would. It’s a beautiful summer, why not ruin it?

“Listen, I’m sorry for calling so early, but it’s an emergency. The Mind Flayer could be back.” That got Max’s attention, telling him they’d be over as soon as possible. He hung up the phone, starting to pace nervously.

This couldn’t be happening, why was this happening? He didn’t know how the damn thing could be causing trouble, he’d seen El close the gate. Was it in their world? Wait a minute…

“The piece from inside Will…” He whispered shakily, grabbing Will and Lucas’s attention. Of course! He’d completely overlooked something like that, stupid! So much had been happening, it slipped his mind to ask what happened back then at the cabin.

When El and Max came over, he took a second to admire El’s new look. They gathered in the basement, Jay grabbing her hand. He squeezed, and he felt her squeeze back.

They’d determined that Billy was a potential host, so they went to spy on him at the pool. Max said it was strange for him to wear a shirt, but nothing seemed wrong. In order to determine if he was a host, Jay decided to lure him to the sauna.

He walked into a room, seeing El hold a mannequin. He needed to talk to her, it would help calm him down. She noticed him, putting it down to hug him.

“Are you okay?” She asked, looking to Jay worriedly. She could tell he was nervous, his eyes kept darting around, like he expected something to happen any second. He sighed, and she could see he was scared.

“I’m just tired of all this crap happening to us, I was looking forward to spending this summer with you, having fun. Now we have to deal with Upside Down stuff again.” He said, looking a little tired. She felt the same, she wanted all of this to be over with, so she could finally live her life in peace.

“We can do this, together.” She made sure he was looking into her eyes, because she really believed that. They were both stronger now, and she knew he would try his hardest to protect her, like she would for him.

“I love you, so much.” He said, kissing her forehead. She still got goosebumps whenever she heard him say those words, and she couldn’t stop the big smile on her face.

“I love you too.” She leaned in to kiss him, wanting to comfort him but also seeking comfort herself. She couldn’t wait till they could finally put all this behind them, finally start to relax.

Jay tensed, watching with the others as Billy screamed inside the sauna. If there were any doubts, they were long gone. Billy was the new host, which was so not good for them.

Billy ran into the door, trying to break out. He didn’t know if he could kill him, he was practically innocent in all this. If it came down to it though, he would do anything to protect the others.

He finally broke out, and El picked up a dumbbell, throwing it at Billy. He watched Billy struggle, was he actually overpowering El?! He froze when Billy succeeded, walking over to grab El’s neck. He picked her up, and he could hear El choking.

He saw her face turning purple, there was a ringing in his ears. All he could see was El, being choked to death by this monster that wouldn’t leave them alone. He threw his hands out, and screamed.

A bright light blinded everyone, and when they could see, they saw Billy lying on the other side of the room. Jay was by El’s side instantly, needing to see that she was alive. That had been too close for comfort, if he had hesitated any longer…

Suddenly his face was slammed against a wall, Billy having recovered quicker than expected. Before he could begin to fight back, his face was rammed into the wall again. He felt his nose break, and was thrown to the floor.

He sat against the wall, a ringing in his ears again. He could barely see Billy, picking something up off the floor. He could barely concentrate, his head hurt too much.

Billy froze, and Jay could see a blurry outline of El kneeling on the ground. He could hear screaming, but he couldn’t stay awake. He just needed to close his eyes, get some rest…

They made it back to Jay’s basement, and did their best to help him. Max said he might have a concussion, and El nearly started sobbing. How had this happened? Weren’t they stronger than this?

Max took El to the bathroom, and she couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. Max hugged her, and she was thankful to have gotten to know her. Max was a good friend, she wished she hadn’t been so mean to her before.

When El was cleaned up, they left to see that Jay was awake. He looked slightly lost, but he smiled when he saw El. She smiled back, heading over to sit next to him.

“Damn, I got messed up.” Jay said weakly, trying to joke around his fear. He was shaking slightly, remembering how close to death they’d been. She hugged him, just needing to feel his warmth, listen to his heartbeat.

Nancy and Jonathan showed up, and everyone began trading information. So it seemed there was more flayed, so that was great. They went to Heather’s house, but couldn’t find anyone. They decided to head to the hospital, hopefully they could use Driscoll to find the source.

Jay could see Lucas and Max making up, so good on them. He sat next to El, offering her some candy. She smiled at him, and he already felt better. She had such an amazing affect on him, he didn’t know what he would do without her.

The lights started flickering, and he could see Will grab the back of his neck. Shit, it was happening again? They ran to Driscoll's room, seeing some sort of flesh monster cornering Nancy.

El stopped it, throwing it around before tossing it out the window. They rushed outside, seeing it seep into the sewers. Okay, this shit was starting to get weird, weirder than usual. Was that thing made of human flesh?

They headed back to Hopper’s cabin, hoping to find more of the flayed. Jay hoped for the best, but he had a bad feeling things would get worse before they got better. He was determined though, he wouldn’t let anything else happen to El.

Even if he didn’t make it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skimmed over some stuff, feeling it wasn't as important. I'm also a little impatient to get to the end, I'm excited to see how people react to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This could continue, it depends on how I'm feeling to be honest.


End file.
